Brother of Darkness
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Growing up in England. Jack finds a life in wrestling but is given a chance to wrestle on a larger stage. He accepts but finds a past that he was a part of. A past that is filled with fire and deadmen. Starting at WWF One Night Only 1997. (Kayfabe is REAL!) Rated M due to it being the Attitude Era. This is an AU of my old Jackal of Destruction fic.
1. Prologue

**This fic was inspired by 'Sister of Darkness' by Vader23A, if you don't know of this fic then read it. It's good.**

* * *

It was September 16th, four days from the WWF's UK exclusive PPV, One Night Only. A car parked in front of a small wrestling school in Birmingham before someone in a black suit walked out of the car to reveal Jim Ross, a commentator and one of the talent scouts for the WWF.

He had heard that a show was being held from a couple of his workmates, with them saying that the shows had gotten good reviews with one or two of the wrestlers here were almost WWF material. Jim Ross paid for a ticket and entered the audience doors before sitting in one of the chairs as the wrestling show started.

Later in the show, Jim did not see any of the wrestlers that were WWF material but stuck around to see if his workmates were right or were pulling his leg.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the main event of the evening!" The announcer said making the audience cheer.

Some generic rock music was playing as a six-foot-one, short blond-haired man walked out of the curtain, smiling smugly.

He wore almost neon green wrestling trunks, green tape on his hands and forearms, green knee pads, white and green boots with two black matching tribal tattoos on his arms and a tribal tattoo on his upper back. Jim hurt his eyes just looking at him but did notice the small promotions belt around his waist.

"This match is for HCW Heavyweight Championship! First, the champion, weighing in at 230 Ibs, Barron Blade!" The crowd booed the man, letting Jim know who the crowd was behind.

Then, after Barron put the belt to the side and faced the ramp. Another song came on but was different from Barron's generic music.

The crowd cheered when a giant, that looked around seven feet tall, walked out of the ramp with a navy blue jean jacket, a black hoodie underneath which the hood was up, black wrestling trunks that reached his mid-thigh. Jim could also see a black glove on his left hand and see what appeared to be black tape on his right hand; he also wore plain black knee pads and plain black boots.

The seven-foot behemoth crouched on the stage before jumping straight up to a standing position, pushing his hood off to reveal a face that made JR's eyes widen in shock. He thought he was looking at the Undertaker but realised the hair, while the same dark brown colour, was shorter. Just reaching his shoulders not flowing past them, he didn't have any facial hair and was noticeably younger, almost in his late teens, but the resemblance was striking.

"And the challenger, weighing in at 400 Ibs, from Birmingham, England. Jack Calaway!" The crowd popped for the giant who smiled brightly. He walked down the ramp taunting the crowd on both sides before jumping from the mat below onto the apron. He then turned around and leaned on the ropes calling out to the crowd, who cheered.

Jack entered the ring by jumping over the top rope before again calling out to the crowd and lifted his arms out to the sides. Jack took off the jean jacket and hoodie to reveal his body that was best described as a powerlifter but had more defined muscles with a visible six-pack. JR was able to see the kid was wearing a black forearm warmer on his right arm, it had a thumb hole which gave the illusion of black tape. He didn't wear anything on his left arm except for the black glove.

The ref was about to check Jack for weapons when Barron jumped the giant with punches forcing him to cover up. Barron then tried to Irish whip Jack but the behemoth countered and Irish whipped Barron into the turnbuckles. Barron didn't get a reprieve though as he was immediately assaulted by a barrage of punches from Jack. The giant then picked Barron up and sat him on the top turnbuckle before uppercutting him, making Barron drop to the floor, outside of the ring.

The crowd oohed from the smack of the uppercut but mostly cheered. When Barron was getting to his feet, Jack moved through the ropes, onto the apron. He turned to face Barron, who just reached his feet and jumped from the apron to deliver a double axe handle.

The audience cheered the attack. Jack then got to his feet before picking Barron up by his hair and Irish whipping him into the barricade. Jack heard the referee shouting at him, so he looked up at the referee, however that look cost him.

The distraction allowed Barron to take control by again jumping Jack with a Lou Thesz Press and again attacking with a barrage of punches. As the referee reached five, Barron quickly entered the ring before shouting at the ref to count. The crowd booed at Barron taking a coward's way out but cheered when Jack rolled into the ring at seven.

Barron was visibly angry and went to stomp on Jack a couple of times before picking him up by his hair. Jack was pulled to his knees when Barron threw several right hands into Jack's face before running towards the ropes, rebounding off of them and dropkicking the giant to the ground. Barron jumped to his feet before taunting the crowd, who proceeded to boo the neon green wearing man. The boos turned to cheers when Jack did a kip-up with help from the ropes.

Jack glared wide-eyed, with a hint of madness in his eyes, at Barron's back with a crazy smile on his face. He started to slap himself in the face, making the crowd jacked up and cheer, Jim thought it was weird but at least he could see Jack knows how to work up a crowd, both of them do.

Barron turned around to see Jack up with the crazed look but had to duck when Jack went for a knockout punch. Barron ran to the ropes while Jack stayed still but turned around with cat-like quickness and almost took Barron's head off with a lariat when Barron ran towards Jack's back.

Jack went for a pin.

"One!"

"Tw-"

But Barron kicked out at two and a half.

Jack got to his feet and went to a nearby turnbuckle and sat on the top rope, waiting for Barron to stand up. Blade eventually stood up and turned around slowly collecting himself. He turned around only to see Jack stand up and jump from the turnbuckle, performing a high knee strike to Barron's head, knocking Barron down.

Jack went for the pin again but Barron kicked out at a two again. Jack looked at the referee in annoyance before thinking about what to do next.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Jack and Barron had fought back and forth with the match mostly in Jack's favour when suddenly Barron pushed Jack into the referee, knocking the ref down to the floor. When Jack looked down at the ref to check on him, JR shook his head at the kid for making a rookie mistake. Never take your eyes off your opponent.

This saying was true as Barron then kick Jack in the groin before quickly using a piledriver. Barron quickly covered Jack and called to the referee to count. The ref crawled over before counting slowly.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The crowd booed Barron's cowardly act to win, but the neon green man did not care and just grabbed his title before he ordered the ref to raise his hand. The ref reluctantly did so and Barron smirked at the crowd, happy that he was still the champion.

Barron turned around and exited the ring, to walk up the ramp while holding up his championship. As Blade walked to the back, Jack stumbled to his feet holding his head but he could hear the crowd cheering him.

He raised his fists up into the air as a way of interacting with the crowd as a thank you. JR saw the kid walk to the back and decided what to do.

 **One Hour Later:**

Jack walked out of the building with his gear in a duffle bag wearing a blank t-shirt and jeans, with some plain white trainers on his feet. He walked towards his car when he suddenly stopped.

"If you're here for money, tough luck I don't have any." Jack called out. He then heard footsteps and saw an overweight man walk up to him with his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm not here to mug you, I just need to talk to you." The man spoke in an American accent. "I want to offer you a deal to work for the company I work at." The man offered Jack who stared at the man before saying.

"I guess that means this company you work for is a wrestling company, be awkward if you were working on something different. I saw you in the crowd. So what's this company you work for?" Jack asked the man.

"My name is Jim Ross and I work for the WWF." Jack looked shocked at JR before changing his face back to indifference, again making JR start to see the Undertaker again in the place of this young kid.

"Can I get back to you?" Jack again asked. JR nodded before taking out a calling card and handing it to Jack.

"Yes you can but you've got until Friday. We've got a spot open for one of our matches and we need to know beforehand." Jack nodded before entering his car and driving away.

* * *

 **Next-Day:**

Jack woke up to see the plain white ceiling of the orphanage he was staying at. As much as he could remember from his childhood, he had always been here. To be honest, he always kept thinking he would never leave, but as he got older he soon realised that he had too. Jack was saddened when realised he had to leave, but figure out it was for the best. All of his friends from the orphanage have either gone to other families or have gotten lives of their own, and eventually stopped contacting each other. Jack kept hoping that Barron Blade was different and the two could be at least a successful tag team and maybe separate on friendly terms when the time came to break up and go their different ways, but we know how that turned out.

He looked to his right to see his clock say it was nearly eight in the morning. Jack simply got dressed and walked towards the kitchen to find Jennifer, the woman who practically ran the place, kept the orphans warm and happy. She was basically a mother to everyone here, which made the conversation he had last night come to his mind and frown.

Jennifer turned around to see Jack and was about to greet him a good morning but then noticed the frowned on his face.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jennifer asked. Jack looked up and saw Jennifer, she was in her mid-forties with flowing dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes that could only have happiness in them.

"Nothing Jen, it's just…" He paused for a heavy sigh escaped him. I've been giving a job opportunity." Jennifer thought Jack would be happy at receiving a job but could see he was having a dilemma.

"Is it not for wrestling?" Jennifer asked knowing that wrestling is what Jack had been to training do his entire life. Jack sat down at the long kitchen table and sighed again.

"No, it's for wrestling...It's just...ummm." Jack was struggling with answering Jennifer and she could see that so she went to hug him. He immediately hugged back tightly.

"It's okay J, just tell me. I won't be mad with you." Jennifer said softly and motherly. Jack let out a small laugh.

"It's not you getting angry that I'm worried about, it's where this job will take me that I'm struggling to answer." Jennifer still held him.

"I have to go to America soon." Jack felt Jennifer freeze up making him think it was because he had to leave, however, she was thinking something different.

' _Oh no, what if he finds out what happened? How he came here?'_ She thought with worry only to look towards Jack before the feeling of shame filled her, she just couldn't stop his dream because of her fears. Jack has grown up before her eyes becoming a man that could defend himself. She sighed before saying.

"It's your dream, you pursue it. Don't stop because of me or anyone else. We will chat when we can but you will come to see us when you have time, alright?" Jennifer said in a stern voice at the end to which Jack nodded while laughing.

It was only an hour later when Jack picked up the phone and called the number that was on the card he kept in his pocket. It rung for a couple of moments before it was picked up.

"Hello, Jim Ross speaking." Jack heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Mr. Ross? It's Jack Wyatt, you gave me the calling card last night." Jack said to Ross.

"Ahh hello, Jack. Yes, I remember. Have you made a decision?" JR asked Jack took a deep breath.

"Yes, I've decided to sign with the WWF." Jack told JR.

"Okay, that is good. If you come to the NEC arena, We've written out a contract with you, tell the receptionist that you've got an appointment with Mr. Ross." JR told Jack who agreed and put down the phone.

He got dressed in the smartest clothes he had and drove towards the NEC arena and told the receptionist about the appointment. She smiled and called to check when she was done she told Jack to go to an office and gave him directions.

When he reached the office, he knocked on the door. Hearing a 'come in!' from inside. He opened it to see JR along with Vince McMahon, the seven-foot eighteen-year-old was shocked, to say the least, and had to fight to make sure he didn't show it.

Vince looked up at the door and was surprised.

' _Jim was right, if the tattoos, facial hair and longer hair were there, then I would be seeing Undertaker. Though a taller, more muscular-looking Undertaker.'_ Vince thought to himself before smiling politely at the young man.

"Mr. Calaway?" McMahon asked Jack, who nodded before saying.

"Yes, sir. Just saying that I want to thank you for this opportunity."

McMahon and JR nodded. Knowing that the time for pleasantries was over, Vince opened a drawer and took out a small pile of paper. Jack looked at for a second to see it was a contract.

"Mr. Calaway, this is a contract and Mr. Ross here thinks you might be WWF material. If JR here is impressed then that's good enough for a tryout match. If you impress me enough, you get the contract to join the WWF. If not, then good luck in your future endeavors." McMahon said to the tall teen. Jack was looking forward to the match when McMahon showed his hand for a shake Jack heard a voice.

' _ **Hehehehehe! So am I.'**_ A giggling voice similar to Jack's said in his head. Jack just ignored the voice and shook McMahon's hand and walked out of the office. As soon as he shut the door, and made sure that no one was around, he smacked his own head.

' _ **Ow! What was that for!?'**_ The voice shouted and asked at the same time.

' _Because you're still in my head that's why! I thought I told you to go away.'_ Jack told the giggling voice.

' _ **But Jackie Jack, you can't tell me what to do. No one can. Why can't you just let me take over! You know that we could have anything if you just let me take control!'**_ The voice went from whiny to shouting at Jack, who outwardly wasn't affected but was pulled from his argument by someone clearing their throat.

Jack shouted 'Damn it!' in his head before turning to see a woman. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and looked around Jack's age. She was wearing skinny jeans with a WWF t-shirt with a backstage pass tied around her neck.

"Sir, can I ask what you're doing back here?" The woman asked.

"Just a meeting Mr. McMahon and Mr. Ross about joining the WWF." Jack said bluntly making the woman sigh.

"Next time, when you're lying make sure it's actually believable." The woman said making Jack frown.

' _ **This bitch doesn't believe us! How about you let me give her a lesson in manners? Wait, she does have manners? Let me at her!'**_ The voice shouted inside Jack's head, but again, he outwardly didn't show it. He just held the contract up in the air so the woman could see it. The woman looked at the paper before her eyes widened in shock.

"I apologise, sir. Have a nice day." The woman said before leaving. As she was walking away, Jack could not help but stare at her arse. Jack grew a dangerous smirk before suddenly frowning and smacking himself in the head again.

' _ **Owwwww! Stop doing that!'**_ The voice said in a whiny tone making Jack smile, happy that he caused the voice pain.

' _ **You know that you're actually causing yourself pain right as well right. Besides you just look like an IDIOT smacking yourself for no goddamn reason!'**_ The voice shouted again at Jack, but like normal Jack ignored the voice and walked towards his car to drive back to the orphanage. Though he did find the woman's name on the tag quite interesting.

 _Stephanie McMahon._

* * *

 **Bio (Part 1):**

 **Name:** Jack Calaway

 **Billed From:** Birmingham, England

 **Age:** Eighteen

 **Hair:** Straight, dark brown hair nearly black, that reaches his shoulders.

 **Eye Colour:** Grey

 **Height/Weight:** 7 Feet/400 lbs

 **Body Type:** His body looks like professional powerlifter, Konstantin Konstantinovs (RIP), looks like that but without the body hair.

 **Attire:** Wears black wrestling trunks that reached his mid-thigh, a black glove on his left hand, black arm warm with a thumb hole on his right, he also wore plain black knee pads and plain black boots.

 **Entrance Attire:** Wears a black hoodie (has his hood up) and a navy blue jean jacket.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the prologue of Jack Calaway: Brother of Darkness. When I was writing The Jackal, I always wanted to write Jackal in the Attitude Era. Then I had read Sister of Darkness which got me thinking of doing a more Kayfabe version of Jackal's origins into the WWF as well but since this is an AU version of 'The Jackal' as well as being more on the Kayfabe side, this means that he starts in the WWE/F instead of WCW. This also means that WCW, ECW, and NJPW exist in this world, however, they will only be mentioned if spoken by commentators or if someone jumps ship to the WWF.**

 **So Barron Blade...Yeah, this was just stupid and some fun with a little bit of some insanity on my part, sorry if it brings back bad memories from WWE 2K15.**

 **UPDATE (17/02/2020):** Just tried to make the story grammatically and spelling better overall, though it's annoying when Grammarly says something is wrong only for it to be a variation of the word.


	2. WWF One Night Only 1997

**On-Screen: Just means that people in the arena and watching on TV can see.**

 **Off-Screen: Just means that it happened where the crowd or TV users can't see it, like when Teddy Long told the Smackdown roster that Cena was stabbed in a nightclub (don't worry, he actually wasn't. Again Kayfabe) but you get the point or there is a Supernatural World like the Undertaker being actually a deadman, for instance, even the 'Hell' in the WWF/E Universe exists.**

* * *

 **WWF One Night Only 1997**

 **Backstage Off-Screen:**

Jack pulled into the car park with a duffel bag with his ring gear inside, he nodded to himself and thought how he should 'act'. When he was in HCW, it was a minor promotion where the crowds were fun and appreciative of everyone. Jack was kind and respective to everyone, he won the crowd over with his clean way and his honourable attitude. He met and befriended Barron Blade during his time in HCW, they had initially been a Tag Team and had won the Tag Team Championships. However, it was quickly broken up when an opportunity to gain the top belt in the promotion came around. Barron had stabbed Jack in the back and used his friendship to become the HCW Heavyweight Champion. Jack felt angry at Barron's betrayal so he decided to take Barron's title from him but we all know how that turned out.

' _Well no more! I will not allow anyone to step on me again!'_ Jack told himself as he exited the car with his bag and entered the backstage area.

He walked backstage to find a locker room with 'For Superstars' on the front. He nodded before walking into the door, he had gotten told that the announcer was going to talk to him, He entered the locker room to find it empty. Jack turned on the television and looked at a nearby clock to see he still had an hour before the show started.

He sat down and opened his bag then started to change. He just pulled his shirt off when he heard someone knock on the door. Thinking that it was the announcer, he walked over to it and opened it to find a woman with blond hair and a multi-coloured sports bra and shorts of the same colours. She also had dark blue heel boots that went to her thighs. Jack saw the woman staring at his body before she slowly allowed a saucy smile on her face.

Jack just raised an eyebrow before asking. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." The woman said almost dreamily still looking at Jack's body. Jack, annoyed at the woman, scoffed and shut the door in her face. He turned back to change when he heard the door knock again.

"I'm not letting you in just so you can stare at me." Jack called towards the woman on the other side of the door.

"I'm the announcer!" The Woman answered back making Jack stop and groan. He went back and opened the door again.

"Prove it." Jack taunted.

The woman smiled before giving Jack a script. Jack took the sheet and saw it was full of announcer's lines. He 'hmm' and opened the door wider to let the woman in. He walked back and sat down facing the woman. She looked around the locker room before focusing on Jack's body again.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Jack asked the woman who just hummed, annoying Jack again.

"I'm Sunny." The woman now named Sunny held out a hand, Jack stared at the hand for a breath before shaking her hand with his own.

"Hello Sunny, I'm Jack Calaway. What did you need to talk about?" Jack asked Sunny.

"Just information about the announcements. From your accent, I can tell from you're from England. Just need your weight to finish." Sunny still held the smile on her face.

"I'm close to 400 pounds, just stick with that." Jack shortly said. Sunny nodded before writing it down on the script.

"Okay thank you. Hope you win later tonight." Sunny said to Jack who just nodded and Sunny left the room, giving him a wave, leaving Jack on his own. He changed into his wrestling gear and just watched TV till One Night Only started.

The opening match with Dude Love vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley had just ended though it had made Jack sick in disgust when Helmsley need help to win. Jack dispised wrestlers that used cowardly tactics like that, it was better to beat your opponents so you could rove that you were better.

Looking at the time, Calaway noticed that he was to be at the Gorilla Position and so exited the locker room and walked towards the curtain, Jack waited for his match when he heard someone walk up to him, Jack turned to see Sunny with a happy smile on her lips.

"Hello there, you ready for your debut, handsome?" She asked to which Jack silently nodded, too focused on getting ready to answer back.

* * *

 **Arena**

 **On-Screen:**

Sunny's music hit and she walked out to a cheering crowd with a black fluffy coat.

"Oh my!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler almost fainted at the sight of Sunny.

"Here is your guest ring announcer, Sunny!" The crowd cheered the woman while the commentators were talking about how beautiful Sunny is. The woman entered the ring before taking off her coat to reveal her attire making the men in the arena cheer and whistle. She was given a mic and spoke.

"I'm so proud to be here in England for One Night Only!" The crowd popped at that.

"Introducing first." Sunny stopped when the sound of some generic rock track, his theme being undecided due to the short notice.

"Making his WWF debut, from Birmingham, England!" The crowd popped Jack massively when they heard a fellow Englishmen was wrestling.

"He stands at seven feet tall, weighing in 400 pounds, Jack Calaway!" Jack walked out straight to the ring with an emotionless face on. He wore his navy blue jean jacket with the hoodie underneath it.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are seeing the debut of this young man. Who is just eighteen years of age, but has been training in wrestling for several years." JR said.

"Yeah, but isn't he too young to be in this business, this isn't for little kids." Lawler told JR. Jack entered the ring before walking towards a turnbuckle and climbed to the middle rope to raise his arms. The cheered Jack but the giant didn't change his face.

"He doesn't look 'little' to me, King." Vince McMahon said back as he stared at the young man.

Jack jumped down and took off his jacket and hoodie before handing them to a ringside official. Turning around he sat on the middle turnbuckle, staring up the entrance ramp waiting for his opponent. Some women in the crowd wolf-whistled at the sight of Jack's physique, and yet he didn't react to them and only looked towards the stage.

The cheers turned into boos as the theme of Tiger Ali Singh played.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his father Tiger Jeet Singh, weighing in at 280 pounds from Toronto, Canada. Tiger Ali Singh!" Sunny finished her announcements before exiting the ring but gave Jack a discrete wink.

Jack turned his head at her, curious why she did that when the voice in his head interrupted his thoughts.

' _ **I'm not sure if you're joking or not! I might have to tell you what that means lateeerrrr!'**_ The voice said with a suggestive voice, making Jack visibly cringe.

' _Please don't speak like that. It sounds weird.'_ Jack practically begged the voice who just giggled. When Jack refocused on Ali, he saw that Ali was talking into the microphone about spreading drug-free messages to the world, before giving the mic to his father. The elderly man spoke in his native language, as the man was speaking Jack looked at his opponent to see he was wearing a black and red singlet, with knee pads and boots with the same colours as his singlet.

' _ **Mate, shut that guy up and let's get out of here! I'm bored!'**_ The voice pouted.

Jack just shrugged and stood straight up when Jeet was finished. Ali walked to the turnbuckle opposite Jack.

The referee called for the bell and the two met in middle. They went for a collar and elbow tie up and Jack easily pushed Ali to the ground. The crowd cheered while Ali was surprised, Jack just beckoned Singh towards him with a hand gesture, with his hand as a smirk appeared on his face, the thought that he was in the 'big leagues' now was ecstatic to him. The crowd around them were still cheering for Jack but he didn't acknowledge them.

Ali stood up, now cautious about the strength of his opponent. They went for a collar and elbow tie up again but Jack quickly bent down and picked up Ali onto his shoulders for a quick powerslam. Jack quickly threw right hands into Ali's face, before picking him up to a standing position by his throat. Tiger Ali was groggy on his feet but wasn't given any time as he was picked up into a Military Press with no effort from Jack.

"That is 280 pounds, ladies and gentlemen!" JR reminded the audience, "Lifted with no effort whatsoever!" Jack threw Ali onto his back.

Calaway then quickly grabbed Ali by his hair and pulled him up to feet. only to push him into the turnbuckles. Jack fired off a couple of right hands and went to Irish whip Ali again, but decided not to and pulled him back. When Ali reached Jack, the seven-foot man pushed the Asian-Canadian upwards. Gravity pulled Ali downwards onto the top turnbuckle, making Ali flop to the ground holding his face.

"Right on the noggin!" Vince shouted.

Jack stared down at his opponent with an equal mixture of disgust and annoyance, this guy wasn't a challenge. This was the 'big leagues'? He just chuckled lightly to himself before pulling Ali to his feet, Jack then grabbed Ali's throat and lifted him up with two hands, before slamming Ali down with one hand.

"A thunderous chokeslam, I tell you guys this Jack Calaway is dominant, Ali Singh hasn't even mustered one offensive move in this entire match." Vince said to his fellow commentators.

Jack just glared down at Ali who was holding his back and groaned in pain. Jack turned to the referee and pointed at Ali and asked: "What more do I need to do?". The ref walked over to Ali and started to check if he was able to still compete while Jack just lent on the turnbuckles. The crowd was cheering Jack on, who just shrugged to the crowd with a mocking smile.

"The ref checking on Singh now, I think this needs to be called off. Singh is clearly hurt badly here." JR said but Lawler couldn't help but add his two cents in.

"Maybe Ali should go hide behind his daddy. I mean, why else would Ali bring his dad?" Lawler asked with a tiny bit of venom in his voice. As Jack was waiting on the turnbuckle he was having a conversation with the voice inside his head.

' _I thought this was the big leagues, this guy isn't even a challenge. Barron gave me a bigger challenge than this.'_

' _ **Because you held back on Barron, it was your softness and past friendship that made you not want to hurt your friend. Now that you are not facing him, you're not holding back. Like you should always do, never hold back hurt them all!'**_ The voice told Jack who just hummed.

' _Did you practise that speech?'_ Jack bluntly asked, trying to throw off the cold feeling shooting down his spine at the Voice's speech. The voice just mumbled under its breath and decided to be quiet.

Jack heard someone talking to him and looked up to see the ref.

"He's decided to continue." The Referee told him though with a reluctant face, making Jack slightly annoyed but did have a small measure of respect for Ali Singh. Jack walked over to the Asian-Canadian and pulled him to his feet.

Jack dragged Ali over to the turnbuckle and pulled Ali into a front face lock position, Jack then draped Ali's near arm over his shoulder. Jack then lifted Ali onto a sitting position on the top turnbuckle and Jack followed him, by climbing towards the second rope.

"Jack looking for a suplex from the middle rope." JR said.

Jack then went to superplex Ali but Singh fought out of it. Punching Calaway in the face numerous times, forcing Jack to drop to the floor and check his eye. Jack had landed facing away from Ali who took advantage and jumped from the top rope for a top rope diving bulldog.

"Oh! Ali Singh calls that the Tiger Bomb!" Vince shouted into his headphones.

Ali crawled over to Calaway and hooked Jack's leg for the pin.

"On-!"

Calaway was able to kick out at one, making Singh look at the referee in shock. The crowd cheered, however.

"Calaway able to kick out at a one count! Ali needs to keep the offence up if he'll be successful tonight." JR said as Ali crawled over to his father to talk.

"Hey! What is he doing?! Is he asking his _daddy_ what to do? See this is why I don't like this Tiger Ali Singh, he isn't even his own man. He needs his daddy to help him." Lawler said with a lot more venom in his voice. As Ali Singh was talking with his father Tiger Jeet Singh, Jack with help from the ropes, kipped up to the surprise of the crowd.

"Whoa, what a kip-up from this seven-foot behemoth!" Vince called out in excitement, his mind already made up his mind to hire the young man fully, despite the weird feeling he had when he looked at him.

The crowd cheered and Jeet Singh warned his son by shouting at Ali and pointing at Jack. Ali Singh stood up and looked behind him but was met with a kick to the face by a Standing Side Kick.

"Whoa, what was that?! Was that a Sweet Chin Music?!" Lawler shouted.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Jack grabbed Ali Singh and pulled him to his feet before picking the Asian-Canadian up into a Canadian Backbreaker Rack. The crowd were unsure what Calaway was going to do, but did pop slightly when Jack pushed Ali off his shoulder and pulled him down for a sit-down DDT. Jack thought about using this move in his match against Barron but decided not too, he hadn't even thought up a name for it.

"Oh!" JR cringed.

"It's over." Lawler concluded as indeed Jack covered Ali Singh.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The crowd exploded into cheers.

"Here is your winner, Jack Calaway!" Sunny announced as the audience cheered even more. Jack had his hand raised and just exited the ring before collecting his jean jacket and hoodie, as Jack walked up the ramp he turned and raised a single arm.

* * *

 **Backstage**

 **Off-Screen:**

As soon as Jack walked past the curtain, he heard someone shout in his direction.

"Hey!" Jack turned to see The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels walking up to him with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Rick Rude and Chyna following him. Michaels stood in front of Jack with a pissed off look.

"What the hell was that?! The hell are you using my move for!?" Michaels demanded. Jack simply raised an eyebrow at the shorter man and simply walked away, not wanting to even entertain some pretty boy. He did enough of that with Barron Blade and look where that got him.

' _That punk ignored me?!'_ HBK's body went to attack the giant only for Hunter to grab his friend.

"Hey come on Shawn, he's a rookie. He doesn't know any better." Hunter told his friend, thinking Shawn should focus on the European Title match later tonight and not on some rookie.

Jack heard what Hunter said but paid him no mind, he didn't want to do anything nor was he scheduled for anything tonight so Calaway just watched the PPV on the screen in an empty locker room. He wasn't really interested with following three matches but did start to get interested in the Vader vs Owen Hart match. Jack had certainly heard of the infamous Hart family, anyone who was a wrestling fan knew about the Hart family.

While Vader had won the match, Jack's respect for Owen did rise. Not a lot of people would face 'The Mastadon', Vader in a match head-on. However, something weird happened when the screen turned to backstage where Jack saw the Undertaker's speaking.

Jack felt strange at first, he couldn't describe it. It felt like he knew the Deadman, like seeing an old friend from a distant memory. ' _But that can't be right. I've never seen this man in my life.'_ Jack told himself as he continued to look at the television.

' _ **So, he is here.'**_ The voice whispered, like smoke on the wind, making Jack even more confused. When he asked the voice what it was talking about. The voice didn't respond and just kept quiet, this made Jack even more annoyed to the point of leaving the arena towards the orphanage.

* * *

 **Bio (Part 2):**

 **Finisher:** Canadian Backbreaker Rack into a Sit-Down DDT, Chokeslam

 **A/N: So, is this story good or not. I'm obviously changing and adding a few things.**

 **Okay, standard farewell message time. Review if you want to see if I can make this fic better; and please no flaming, just constructive, please.**

 **UPDATE (17/02/2020):** Just made everything grammatically correct, alongside spellings and added a few words.


	3. RAW is WAR Debut

_Flashback: All Italics_

 _Thinking: 'Asdf'_

 **I should warn you. My writing of the commentators in these wrestling fics is going to be bad. In my normal 'Jackal of Destruction' fic, the commentators sound the same to me, but the combination of JR and Jerry 'The King' Lawler (at his best) is going to be hard to type out. So if they sound not like themselves tell me and I'll try to change their lines.**

* * *

 **Madison Square Garden**

 **RAW is War:**

It was two days later that Jack entered the Madison Square Garden arena in New York with his bag behind him, checking corners to make sure he doesn't run into Shawn Michaels again. He didn't want any earache from the pretty boy demanding about 'why did you use my move?!'

Thinking back to the night before, Jack remembered the heartfelt farewell with the other orphans and Jennifer.

* * *

" _Goodbye, big brother!"_

 _A large gathering of orphans group hugged Jack's legs. The giant simply smiled and ruffled a few heads._

" _Don't worry, I'll try and call you all when I have the chance, alright?" Jack said softly, so softly in fact you wouldn't believe it came from the mouth of a man that was Jack's size._

 _Jennifer then was able to hug the giant tightly as if she could make him stay just by never letting go. Jack simply smiled and hugged her back._

" _Be careful, you hear me?" Jennifer's voice was muffled as she spoke into Jack's shirt but could be clearly heard. "We'll also try to watch whenever we can, but don't let us worry okay?" Her voice was wavering but the familiar authoritarian tone made Jack chuckle._

" _Don't worry Jennifer," He started "if anything I would be afraid of the person who would dare harm me. They would have to face your wrath after." This brought a smile to everyone's faces, as they knew that she could be firm when she wanted._

* * *

He entered his locker room and got changed into his ring gear, he put on his hoodie before turning on the television. He watched whatever was on the television until RAW is War was scheduled to start.

After a short match between Rocky Maivia and Ahmed Johnson, which Ahmed won, and after a short recap on how Shawn Michaels became the European Championship. A bell tolled to signal the arrival of the Undertaker, and the Phenom walked slowly and methodically out to a cheering crowd.

Jack didn't know what to think about the Undertaker. He felt inside his heart that he knew the Deadman but he didn't know where from.

' _ **You'll find out..someday.'**_ The Voice whispered again, the feeling of coldness shot down his back again that he fought to not affect him.

Jack frowned. ' _What do you mean?'_ The Voice, however, stayed silent. He just shook his head and stared at the screen.

The Deadman entered the ring with Vince McMahon already in the ring, ready to interview the Undertaker about the Hell in a Cell match against Shawn Michaels. Vince talked about how the cell had only one way in, and one way out. Vince did say that there was an announcement this morning, saying the winner of the Hell in a Cell match would face the WWF Champion at Survivor Series.

Undertaker replied with, "Well first off, Bret Hart. The day will soon be upon you when the reaper comes calling, but before you have your judgment day, Shawn Michaels has his date with destiny. At Hell in the Cell, there is only one way out and that's over my dead body. Unfortunately for Shawn Michaels, I can never rest in peace, but I can enjoy watching Shawn Michaels' rotting corpse burn in eternal damnation." The crowd cheered but the cheers turned to boos when Shawn Michaels' music played.

The Heartbreak Kid walked out with the European Championship on his shoulder and an arrogant smirk on his face, the small feeling of anger grew in Jack as he watched the screen.

"Now, is it my imagination or is the World Wrestling Federation once again to give the Heartbreak Kid, the shaft? First, you stick me at Summerslam in a no-win situation as a special referee and I do my job and everybody comes down on HBK. Then, you try to stick me in a match with The Undertaker in the hope, he can bury me alive." HBK told the WWF, Shawn then went on to say that he had already earned a title shot, because he had won all the titles in the WWF, saying he won't lay down for anybody.

"Ha!" Jack scoffed when Shawn said he would bring the pain to the Deadman. The young man just put on his black hoodie and a jean jacket, a smile of bemusement on his lips, before leaving towards catering. He got a bottle of water and saw that Sunny was introducing the next match, which was a tag team match with The Road Warriors vs Faarooq and Kama from the Nation of Domination.

The match ended in disqualification when D'Lo and Rocky Maivia ran to the ring and attacked the Legion of Doom. Ahmed Johnson tried to help but the numbers overwhelmed him, eventually, numerous officials and referees came out to restore order. Jack didn't care about this little 'gang war' going on, so he just drank his water and left for the gorilla position, where Jack was told he was scheduled to fight someone named Leif Cassidy.

Jack just sighed in boredom and saw a person with long dirty blond hair, wearing a black singlet that had a light green and blue design, he had white tape around his wrists, black kneepads, and white boots.

Jack was standing outside Leif's view, not wanting to talk to him. Some random music started to play and Leif walked out.

* * *

 **In the Arena**

 **On-Screen:**

Leif's theme, some generic rock track, had played and he walked out, the crowd weren't cheering or booing, the crowd was just watching. Sunny, who was told to announce the next match as well, didn't think that Leif would win this next match as she knew Leif's opponent.

"Introducing first from Lima, Ohio. Weighing in at 240 pounds, he is Leif Cassidy." Sunny introduced as Lefi entered the ring before climbing a turnbuckle and raising his arms.

"Alright, Leif Cassidy is going to lock up with Jack Calaway who we saw first-hand experience at One Night Only, two nights ago." Vince started. "Calaway absolutely dominated that match, what do you guys think about this Leif Cassidy's chances?"

Jerry 'The King' Lawler chimed in immediately "He isn't going to stand a chance, this Jack Calaway is over seven feet tall and 400 lbs of pure muscle. What chance do you have then huh?"

JR then interjected as replay's of Calaway's match was shown on screen for the TV audience. "Well King, Leif Cassidy might have seen Calaway's match and planned accordingly." He defended Cassidy who waited in the ring for his opponent.

Jack walked out, again with generic music, though some people in the crowd cheered him as they had watched the One Night Only PPV two days ago. Others were staring at the massive behemoth from the UK in awe.

"And his opponent from Birmingham, England, he stands at seven feet tall, weighing in at 400 lbs, Jack Calaway!" Sunny announced as she quickly left the ring.

Jack entered the ring by stepping over the top rope, before sprinting straight to Leif. Jack then ducked a quick right hook and picked Leif up by wrapping his arms around the waist, Jack then ran into the turnbuckles. Leif's breath escaped him but had to endure several corner clotheslines, during this assault the referee had called for the bell signaling the match had begun.

"And the match has started, Calaway taking an earlier advantage." Vince said. "Punishing Cassidy with those vicious clotheslines."

Jack, now finished with the corner attacks, grabbed Cassidy by his singlet with his right hand, and Cassidy's right shoulder with his left hand. With no visible sign of effort, Jack threw Cassidy across the ring with a Biel Throw with a roar.

"Oh my god!" JR screamed. "The strength of this giant is immense." The crowd reacted with a shock, a few clapped at the sight.

"Should we even carry on with this charade?" King rhetorically asked. "It's obvious that this over before it's even started."

Leif, now holding his lower back in pain, stands and leans against the turnbuckles on the other side of the ring. Seeing this, Jack sprinted across the ring to deliver a clothesline.

"Oh! A clothesline that just flattened Cassidy." JR flinched.

Cassidy fell face-first to the floor groaning in pain while holding his chest. Jack turned on the spot slowly, his eyes moved towards the prone body of Cassidy.

"Look at those eyes, like a predator just found their prey." Vince said, wondering what his newest signee was thinking.

With a quickness that wasn't befitting a giant of his size. Jack simply pulled Leif to his feet and violently pushed him towards the corner. As soon as Leif's back touched the corner, Jack fired off rapidly left and right strong jabs.

"Calaway! Lightning up Cassidy with punches!" Vince looked at the quickness of his newest star with silent content. He knew he made the right choice in signing this young man.

Jack slowed down just to right hooks, the ref counting beside him made him angry inside.

"One! Two! Three! Fo-!" As soon as the ref started to face four. Jack stopped and marched over towards the ref.

Terrified, the referee exited the ring towards the outside. The crowd laughed at that but immediately quietened when Jack went to perform a running yakuza kick.

With one last-ditch effort, Cassidy rolled out of the way, causing Jack's kick to miss its target. Jack's leg was overextended with his foot above the corner and his thigh hitting the corner. The crowd reacted at the sight, knowing that must of hurt.

Almost seeing a chance to advantage and win. Cassidy immediately chop blocked Jack's other leg, causing the seven-foot Englishman to fall to the ground, the leg that hit the corner now in between the bottom and middle ropes.

"Cassidy, taking advantage!" JR said.

"It was luck!" King firmly stated. Cassidy then tightly gripped Jack's hair and gave his own hooks to the face.

"Now, Cassidy on the offensive maybe he has a chance to pick up a win here." Vince said though he didn't believe that, however stranger things have happened.

Cassidy now had Jack's hair in both hands and tried to pull him to his feet. When he did so, Leif pulled the giant towards the center of the ring. He then applied a front face lock and draped Jack's near arm over his shoulder.

"Is he attempting a suplex?!" King raised his voice in puzzlement. "What an idiot!" The giant from England, however, said something that only Leif and himself could hear.

"Well, time to end this."

Leif turned his eyes towards Jack's only for them to widen at the sight of Jack's uncaring glare. Without thinking, Calaway picked Cassidy up into a horizontal position, like he was going for a fallaway slam, with no effort shown on his face. He walked around the ring, showing off his strength to the crowd.

"And again that unnatural strength of Jack Calaway keeps giving him the advantage." JR commentated as Jack wrapped his arm, closest to Leif's head, around his opponent's neck. Using this as a starting point, Calaway then propelled Cassidy's lower body upwards.

Jack now had a stalling vertical suplex.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Vince cried out. The crowd reacted in wonder again with some cheered and clapped.

After a full twenty seconds, Jack finally fell backward.

"What a display of power!" Vince said. The giant from England simply sat down with his leg bent, his arm wrestling on it. He stared past his shoulder to see Leif's moaning body. Breathy heavily in anger.

He ascended to his feet and picked Cassidy up in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack. He glared at the hard camera before jumping into a sitting position while also driving Cassidy's face into the ground for the DDT.

"Oh! Vince flinched again alongside the crowd. "That move put away Tiger Ali Singh two night ago at One Night Only."

Jack shoved Leif onto his front and hooked his leg.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"And that's that! Another decisive victory for Jack Calaway." JR said as Jack's generic rock theme started. A few people in the crowd cheering the giant as Vince moved from the announcer's table and entered the ring with a microphone. Intending to interview the behemoth from the UK.

Standing next to Jack, Vince started to ask, "Well, Mr. Calaway. You have already started your journey into the WWF, do you have any wor-" but was interrupted by Jack forcibly taking the mic from Vince's hands.

The giant started to pace, but stopped in the middle of the ring a couple of feet from Vince, but faced him.

"Is this it?" Jack asked, confusing the crowd and Vince. "I was promised when I signed that contract, that this was the big leagues! I was promised a real fight!" Jack roared at Vince. He then turned to the crowd, walking around the ring. "I am meant to fight this trash like Leif Cassidy and Tiger Ali Singh," He said their names in a mocking tone. "And yet I don't feel a rush of excitement from a hard earn fight. I! Just! Feel! Pissed! Off!" He howled at Vince before throwing the microphone across the ring. The crowd cheering his words, he simply gathered his hoodie and jacket before walking back up the ramp.

"Well," JR started. "Those were some emotional words from the newcomer."

"Oh come on! Two fights and he thinks he's above everyone else! What arrogance!"

"You know that's not what he said, King." JR defended. "he just wants a challenge, what's wrong with that?" He questioned his broadcast partner.

"Well, I think that this kid is only going to get what's coming to him. Mark my words." Lawler answered. Vince, who was still in the ring, looked at the retreating back of Jack and hummed to himself.

" _A challenge…?"_ Vince mused inside his head.

* * *

 **Backstage**

 **Off-Screen:**

Jack walked around the backstage area when he heard someone call out to him. His anger rising by the moment.

"Hey!" Jack turned his head slightly to see HBK in his casual clothing march up to him with his newly won European Championship around his shoulder.

' _ **Guess his two cronies aren't around to help him...hehe. This I'll be fun.'**_ The Voice was now filled with bloodlust, and Jack couldn't control but feel it growing inside him too.

HBK, with no apparent fear, stepped up to Jack and glared up to him.

"What...do...you...want?" Jack gritted out, his wrath growing by the second he was in the presence of the person in front of him. Shawn grew an arrogant smirk that was halfway forced.

"I think you shouldn't take that tone with me rookie." His own arrogance showing in his voice. "I still seem to remember that you haven't apologised for using my move two days ago." The arrogant smirk seemed more pronounced to the giant from England.

Jack now growled out. "Leave...me...alone." His eyes showing wrath at full force.

Whether it was from confidence or from not realising the danger in front of him. Michaels had replied with "I...think...you...should..apologise." Mocking Jack's growling.

He had enough.

He will make this little man shut up for goo-

"Shawn!"

Both men turned to see Sunny walk up to both of them. Shawn's smirk grew somewhat lustful as he stared up and down the woman's body.

"Hello Sunny." His voice dropped to appear seductive but Sunny didn't fall for it. She simply smiled politely.

"Shawn. Don't you have to _help Hunter_ with preparing with his match?" She asked. However, Shawn wasn't listening with his ears and instead with the thing between his legs.

"He'll be fine. Now, why don't I show you a good time like before?" He reached a hand towards to roll around her shoulders like a hug.

However, before he could even touch her, Jack grabbed around his wrist with his hand.

"I think the woman, can decide for herself." Jack still glared at Shawn, his voice not growling or gritting out words, but simply deep.

Shawn now turned his attention to Jack. His own glare on his face, he even tried to move his arm but it was firmly stuck in place by Jack's grip. Shawn, now seeing the danger, had an easygoing smile.

"Hey take it, easy man." He raised his free hand up. "It's fine. I won't touch her." Jack continued his glare when he finally let go of his wrist. Shawn rubbed his wrist and walked away. Not a word was spoken between them.

Sunny sighed in relief and went to thank the giant when she saw him walk away in the opposite direction of Shawn. Hoping to be far away from him as possible.

Sunny smiled at her small-time rescuer before walking away towards the female locker room.

* * *

 **A/N: So was this chapter good? Was the match fine? Was the bit with Shawn, Sunny and Jack fine. I'm just basing this off of Shawn's issues backstage during this time and I'm applying them into Kayfabe world I envisioned. If you're unhappy with it, please review CONSTRUCTIVELY, please. NO FLAMES!**

 **UPDATE 18/02/2020:** Made spelling and grammatically generally better hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a lot happens in this short chapter, so be warned, then next is the famous Badd Blood: In Your House 1997.**

* * *

 **Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

This time Jack wasn't scheduled to face anyone which made him frustrated, so he just sat in the catering area looking at the TV Screen. RAW wasn't on for another thirty minutes so he just watched what even was on the nearby television.

He had just finished a phone call conversation with Jennifer, the 'discussion' was basically Jennifer chastising Jack about his coarse language. Jack couldn't fault her as she still saw the young boy she took care of for eighteen years.

"This is who I was talking about. Hey, Jack!"

Hearing Sunny's voice. The giant turned his head to see Sunny alongside the group known as The Hart Foundation: The WWF Champion Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Brian Pillman and The British Bulldog.

Jack frowned. "What do you want?" His tone clearly showing his displeasure at being talked to.

Sunny however smiled shortly. "I was just talking to a couple of friends of mine. I just mentioned you to them and they decided to meet you."

Bret then spoke up. "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to the WWF." He extended his hand. Jack, sighed and lowered his head while closing his eyes and reluctantly shook the man's hand.

"...Thanks," He hadn't let out the displeasure but he didn't want to be rude to the 'Champion of the WWF' as well as Bret being courteous to him. "Is that all?" The two let go.

It was then The British Bulldog spoke while stepping forward. "I just wanted to welcome a fellow englishman into the WWF and to offer any advice if you need any."

Jack's eyes softened a smidge but held the wall around his emotions. He still didn't know if they would betray him later on.

The giant from the UK was silent for a moment. "... _If_ I do want advice Bulldog...I'll head your way." Jack finished the conversation by walking away towards a locker room he knows is clear of anyone.

Unknown to the group, a cameraman had captured a picture of the Bret and Jack shaking hands and sneaked away without anyone noticing.

Back to The Hart Foundation, Owen turned towards his female friend. "Well, you sure do pick them Sunny." Sunny sheepishly laughed, knowing that Jack might be a bit difficult. Bret though, looked at the back of Jack with a contemplating look.

Brian, noticing this asked "What's wrong Bret? Does he tick off or something?"

"No." The Hitman said. "It's just...he just looks familiar somehow." The others were confused but did nod in agreement. They then got ready for their plan to confront Michaels and the rest of his degenerates when the show started.

* * *

 **Later at Hotel Gym, Off-Screen:**

Jack, seeing that he has a week's worth of time on his hands, went to the hotel gym, knowing that at the current time. People were either asleep or at the RAW is WAR show. Jack decided to do a light workout to relieve stress and to pass the time, he looked to see that only an hour had passed since RAW is WAR started. He moved towards a weight bench and set up a barbell bench press with around 100 kg on it, or 221 lbs on it. It wasn't much but it was something for him to use.

He set himself across the bench and grabbed the barbell before pushing it off the hooks. After doing two sets of fifteen reps, a shadow covered him. He looked up to see Sunny and noticed that she clothes into a skirt and tank top, with heels on her feet.

Jack stared up at her with the barbell across his chest, no effort or discomfort appeared on his face. "Yes Sunny?" He asked. Sunny just gave a saucy smile and just her upper body over the barbell, making her breasts stop just above Jack's head.

Blinking, Jack sighed and spoke. "What are you doing?"

He heard Sunny reply back. "Just giving you a thank you for defending me from Shawn last week."

Raising both of his eyebrows in amusement, Jack lifted the barbell and Sunny stood straight up. Jack sat up and took off his shirt to wipe across his forehead, Sunny took a chance to stare at his body with that same saucy smile.

Jack just laid the shirt around his neck and looked at Sunny.

Sunny's smile however died when Jack asked a question while nodding to her left ring finger. "What's his name?"

Sunny just looked at her finger to see the tan line where her wedding ring was. Despite the discovered revelation she smiled warmly. "Chris Candito. We fell in love in high school."

Jack knew what she was going to do and offered her a seat on a nearby chair. She sat and he did so next to her on another chair.

"What happened? Have you guys broken up?" Jack asked softly, not wanting to offend what was essentially his first friend in the WWF. Sunny shook her head as tears grew in her eyes.

"No i-it's...um." She sniffed as her tears fell. The giant simply hugged her, knowing that she needed a shoulder to cry on.

After a few minutes of her crying silently, she leaned back into her own chair.

"Thanks," She said. "Uh...to answer your question we haven't broken up. I-It's just…" She sighed once again before starting again. "You know when Shawn said 'just like last time'?" Jack nodded. "Well, I...had an affair with him. For about nine months...Chris...he doesn't know about it. How could I tell him?!" Another round of tears appeared and fell from her face. Jack sat there hearing her pour her heart out to him.

"By doing just that. Tell him."

Sunny simply looked at Jack with a look that said 'What kind of fucking idea is that?' He raised his hands in a placating manner. "Tell him that you had been cheating on him, but tell him how it makes you feel, why you stopped and how destroyed you are making yourself." He advised. "Show that you are willing to do anything to make up to him and you follow with that promise. However if he doesn't want to be with you anymore and you officially divorce. Then at least you can say you tried, but in the end time heals all wounds'. Just hold out to hear from him again so you can talk about it." Jack finished by smiling at Sunny and wiped away her tears. "Alright?"

Sunny smiled with puffy eyes and nodded. He patted his hands on her shoulders with a loud "Good! Then when you next see him, or when were in the same town. Do it. Otherwise you'll just be in the same shit your in now before it explodes and damage yourself." He stood up and picked up a water bottle and moved to exit the room.

"Jack!" He stopped and turned back towards her "Thank you." He bowed wryly and walked back to his room. Hearing Sunny's happy laugh in his ears as he exited the gym.

* * *

 **Well this was a small chapter, Jack wasn't scheduled to face someone, he met the Hart Foundation and had a personal talk with Sunny. However this means that Jack isn't going to be paired with Sunny for this pic, I know that might bother some people but there you go.**

 **Was the advice** **believable** **? I don't know, I don't do relationships very well in writing.**


	5. Badd Blood: In Your House 1997

**St. Louis, Missouri: Kiel Center, Six Days Later**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack spotted many more backstage officials were walking or running around the backstage areas. Obviously the feeling was different for a Pay-Per-View. The only thing that had his attention was his opponent who was called Bob 'Spark Plug' Holly, the two would face that the audience there tonight will only see. It wouldn't be televised.

' _ **How long are until are you going to force Vinny Mac to give you a real fight?'**_ The Voice questioned Jack who quickly entered a locker room, and checked to make sure it was empty.

" _Okay, where the hell have you been?"_ He interrogated the Voice within his head.

' _ **It's actually been a while since you noticed, not a call or any indication that you wanted to talk to me."**_ The Voice was full of chastisement as if it was talking to a child. Jack simply huffed and added.

" _Well you're here now, so answer the question."_

' _ **Don't worry your pretty little head. I've always been in here. I will always be in here.'**_ The Voice now being cryptic again made Jack growl and chuck his suitcase across the room. It smacked against the wall with a loud BANG!

He stormed over towards a bench and sat down with a huff. He checked the time on his watch and saw he had about two hours to get ready for his match. He made sure that his suitcase was locked and secured in a locker, he also added a lock on it with a key that he put in a spot that was hard to find. He then exited the room and towards the catering area.

He was able to enter and saw a slew of superstars in a somber mood. Confused, Jack looked around and saw Sunny with The Hart Foundation except for Brian Pillman, who was suspiciously absent.

He walked over and softly gained their attention. "Hey." All of them looked over to him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The group nodded with the same somber mood. Owen had spoken first "Uh. Brian was found dead this morning."

Jack didn't know Brian Pillman personally, or professionally, however he could see from The Hart Foundation in front of him and around the catering that Brian had earned respect from the various wrestlers.

Jack released a breath. "I can't say I'm distraught about the news. I didn't know him so I don't think I can mourn him. However, I can see that you guys did. I can only hope that he is in a better place right now. I will leave you alone to mourn." Jack nodded goodbye and walked away back to his locker room.

He entered and sat down before sighing. From what he heard, Brian Pillman was like a brother to Owen and Bret Hart, in all but blood. Like he said earlier, he can't mourn the person but he can mourn the loss of a great wrestler that the world will miss.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thinking. He stood, walked over and opened to see a down Vince McMahon.

"Good evening Mr. Calaway. May I come in?" Vince asked. Jack nodded and moved back into the room, Vince entered and closed the door behind him.

Jack sat and watched as Vince walked over until he was standing at least two feet in front of him. "Is there something changing about my match tonight? Is it cancelled?" The giant from the UK asked, thinking that they might add a tribute to Brian and cancel his match.

Vince however shook his head for a 'no'. "Nothing like that. Because of Mr .Pillman's...untimely death. The fight he was going to have with Dude Love, is now going to be changed for Bob Holly and you." Vince informed Jack, who just nodded. He just hoped this Bob 'Spark Plug' Holly would give a decent fight.

' _ **Doubtful.'**_

Vince left soon after, Jack just got dressed into his wrestling gear with his hoodie and jean jacket over it. He saw a TV in one of the top corners and turned it on to pass the time.

* * *

 **Badd Blood: In Your House 1997**

 **In the Arena, On-Screen:**

After a match a handicap match between the Legion of Doom and three members of the Nation of Domination. After a brief backstage discussion with Sunny and Dok, the camera turned to the commentary table of Vince McMahon, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim Ross. When Vince spoke to the camera, sadness in his voice being prevalent.

"What was scheduled ladies and gentlemen, we would have seen in just a moment...we would were going to see the matchup with Brian Pillman and Dude Love; and as we reported in the Free-For-All as soon as we got the information that unfortunately, Brian Pillman was found dead in his hotel room in Bloomington, Minnesota where he had completed the night before." He clearly was saddened by the news and took a breath and cleared his throat. "Nonetheless we offer our condolences to Mr. Pillman's family and as soon as we have more information. We will give you everything that we know but right now, that's basically all we know and so we have scrambled a bit and come up with, a match that we think you'll enjoy."

Vince finished as the familiar theme of Jack Calaway started. The giant walked out to some parts of the crowd cheering while the others parts were simply sitting down to stare, who hadn't made up their minds about the giant from the UK.

"The match is scheduled for one fall with a fifteen minute time limit, introducing first. From Birmingham, England. Standing at seven feet tall, weighing in at 400 lbs. He is Jack Calaway!" Howard Finkel was the announcer for this match instead of Sunny for the last two matches.

Jack walked down the ramp silently, his hoodie covering most of his face from the crowd, then then jumped onto the apron from the floor. Stunning the crowd and the announcers as they hadn't seen someone do that before, apart from JR.

"Wow! Look at the athleticism of this young giant!" Vince said. Jack then stepped over the top rope then quickly took of his hoodie and jean jacket. He threw them towards an official and went to lean against a corner. His arms resting on the ropes as he waited for his opponent.

The theme of Bob 'Spark Plug' Holly played as he ran out of the gorilla position, energetic and raised his arms with a smile. Some of the crowd, like for Jack but a few more people, cheered for the known superstar. He was around six foot with a long, dark brown mullet; with a purple singlet as the main colour with white and black patterns similar to the staring lines of a racetrack down the sides of his torso and his legs, white boots were on his feet covering his singlet; a black elbow pad on his left arm with purple and white tape around his wrists.

"Now, we have the giant from the UK, Jack Calaway facing off against an experience superstar in Bob 'Spark Plug' Holly. Gentlemen, how do you think Holly's experience will play into this?" Vince questioned his fellow commentators.

Jim Ross was the first to answer "I believe that is Holly just focused on his speed and take his shots when he can to try and wear the big man down."

King however had a different idea. "That would take a year at most." His belief in Bob Holly winning was zero after seeing the last two matches between Jack and his opponents. "I'm just wondering what's going through Holly's mind. Accepting to face against this monster!"

Holly entered the ring and raised his arms straight into the air towards the crowd. He moved to the corner opposite Jack who only stared unimpressed.

"I don't think Jack likes the look of his opponent." Vince couldn't help but notice.

The ref checked if both men were ready, Bob audibly saying "Yes!" while Jack just nodded. Seeing both men were ready, the ref called for the bell to be rung!

"Alright, here we go an-Oh!" JR went to speak but stopped and yelled, alongside the crowd, when Jack ran and gave a massive running yakuza kick that flipped Bob Holly around. Holly then landed on his front. The crowd started to talk loudly at the move, Jack walked in front of the downed superstar and crouched in front of Holly's head.

"A massive boot that just turned Bob Holly inside out!" JR called out.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Lawler cried. "Why would someone face this man?!"

The question went unanswered as Jack grabbed Holly by his mullet before picking him up in a powerslam position. Jack then ran from the corner towards the middle of the ring performed a loud running powerslam.

"Oh!" Lawler flinched at the move. "We might as well stop this."

"I think your right King." JR agreed, to which Lawler stared at his fellow commentator.

"Wait, you're agreeing with me."

Jack jumped to his feet and stared at another disappointment. After putting his hands on his hips, Jack walked away and leaned again on the turnbuckles.

"You might as well stop the match!" He called to the referee. "He's not even worth finishing off."

The ref just sighed and contemplated actually stopping the match, knowing the strength and short fuse Calaway had against weak opponents.

Holly had a different option however, he had gotten to his hands and knees and was just about to stand. Jack saw this and growled.

" _Why can't anyone just stay down?!"_ He roared within his head. Calaway walked over to the beaten and bruised wrestler, sensing that Jack was close Holly got to his feet and struck Jack across the face multiple times.

But they had no effect whatsoever.

"And Spark Plug fighting to stay in this match! Fighting to stay alive." Vince said.

"There's no point!" Lawler countered as Jack gave an almighty uppercut that made Bob Hll fly backwards into the corner. "Oh, you see."

The giant from the UK ran across the short distance to flatten Holly with a body splash. The crowd and the commentators reacted again.

Jack moved back which allowed Bob Holly to fall on his front. The giant picked Holly up only to push him towards the middle of the ring and Jack followed. Jack once again picked him up only to shoe Holly's head between his thighs and lifted Bob up on his shoulders. Jack waited a moment before throwing Holly down for a powerbomb.

"Oh a bone-crunching powerbomb an-wait what is he doing?" Vince asked at Jack still holding onto Holly's legs. He was soon answered by Jack lifting Holly up for another powerbomb, and another, and another.

"Good god stop the match!" JR screamed into his headset.

Jack delivered another three powerbombs before turning towards the turnbuckles, he ran a bit before releasing Holly into the corner. Spark Plug's back impacted into the corner, making the crowd flinch again.

Jack paced a bit before he started to walk over.

"Oh my god! This isn't even a match! It's a massacre!" JR said in near horror at the viciousness of the young giant.

Luckily the referee stopped Calaway by yelling at to stop and trying to push him away.

"Phew! At least the ref is stopping this." Lawler said as the ref called for the bell to be rung as he raised the hand of Jack Calway, who's theme started up in the arena. Calaway, frustrated with the lack of a worthy opponent and his match being forable stopped tore his arm from the ref's grasp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to referee stoppage, your winner. Jack Calaway." Finkel announced, some of the crowd booed the finish but the rest clapped the victor.

Jack just rolled out of the ring, collected his jacket and hoodie from the timekeeper's area and walked back up the ramp.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack walked past the gorilla position and went towards his dressing room. He just walked past a corner only to see something that made Jack stop.

He was face to face with the Undertaker. He felt the surrounding area feel colder.

Jack could see he was just around an inch or two higher than the Deadman. He had a goatee, with a black teardrop under his right eye, his hair was similar to Jack's except it went past the shoulders; tattoos covering both arms with a black sleeveless top studs on it and black tights that tuck into black boots. On his arms he has two black elbow pads and black fingerless gloves.

The two stared at one another, to Jack it was staring at his next challenger. Despite the familiarity he had in his heart, he knew that the Undertaker was worthy fight for him. Like he could go all out on instead of holding back on the fodder Vince fed him.

To Undertaker however.

It was like looking into a distorted mirror. The boy of eighteen in front of him was taller, had a larger physique than him with a hint of recognisable darkness with him. The Phenom only had one thing to ask.

"Who are you?"

Jack smirked slightly at the question. Undertaker wasn't annoyed at the smirk that looked at home on Shawn Michaels' face, but was more amused.

"Just someone that is looking for a worthy fight." Jack answered.

Undertaker continued to look at the young giant in front of before giving out a warning towards the giant.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Undertaker then walked away. Jack stared at the Undertaker walking away. His blood boiled in anticipation on what he had found. A worthy fight.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack now sat in jeans, a plain shirt and white trainers. Staring at the screen where Badd Blood was being shown live. He mostly tuned out of most of the show with the only highlights being Owen winning the WWF Intercontinental Championship, with help from 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin; and the first Hell in a Cell match between Undertaker vs the European Champion, Shawn Michaels, which Jack was watching now.

The fight had been a mostly one-sided affair up to the mid-way point, when Shawn was able to use the cage as a weapon to give him a breather. Then the match went equal when HBK piledrived Taker onto the bottom half of the steel steps.

The match then turned into a battle of who could strike the most effectively, however once again the Deadman was too powerful for Michaels. However, Michaels was a crafty person and injured a cameraman on purpose. The commissioner, Sgt, Slaughter, walked down and ordered the padlocked door opened to get medical attention for the cameraman.

Seeing the door was open, Shawn tried to escape but Taker was right behind him and caused the Showstopper to bleed profusely by drilling HBK's head into the cage wall numerous times.

Michaels, now bloodied and bruised, quickly low blowed Undertaker, which gave him enough time to scale the cell itself. Taker followed the European Champion and climbed the cell. The two fought on top of it, Michaels tried to make a tactical retreat when he went to scale down the cell, in front of the commentator tables.

Shawn was only holding on by his hands and fingers when Undertaker walked over and quickly stomped on said hands and fingers.

The lost grip forced Shawn to fall through one of the commentator tables. The crowd exploded in happiness at Shawn being practically punished for his deeds. Vince, JR and Lawler were all shocked and horrified at the carnage in front of them.

Jack watched in silent content at the arrogant pissant being dealt with in a appropriate manner. Maybe this defeat will make him humble.

Undertaker threw Michaels across the tables and had to drag the near unconscious body of the Showstopper towards the entrance of the ring. Both men entered and the door was locked once again.

Shawn tried to fight back, but the damage from the fall was too much, he couldn't even muster a good defense as Undertaker chokeslammed him from the top turnbuckle. The Phenom wasn't done, he rolled out of the ring to quickly grab a steel chair and roll back in.

He waited before Michaels was back to his feet, turned around, and smacked the chair across the head of his opponent. The crowd cheered, the Undertaker called for the Tombstone with his signature throat slash gesture with his thumb.

Before he could even pick Shawn up, the lights went out.

* * *

 **In the Arena, On-Screen:**

"Wait a minute." Vince said as he looked around, wondering what the hell is going on.

He was answered by the sound of organs playing which echoed throughout the arena.

"What the hell's that?" JR asked, but no one answered him.

The organs gave way to electric guitar and heavy drums as a massive man walked out with a body that was the definition of brawn. Wearing a one-sleeved, crimson red bodysuit with black flames facing diagonally on his chest, and straight down on the sides of his legs that stop at black boots. Across his waist is a black band of some king with studs circling it with a wristband of the same design on his uncovered left arm; on his right hand is a black gauntlet glove, that covers the bodysuit that's over the wrist. His hair was dark brown, nearly black like the Undertaker's. One thing that was striking, was the mask that covered his entire face. It was crimson red but had black flames facing diagonally like his bodysuit.

Besides him was Paul Bearer, who was roaring in happiness and pointed at the giant with a look that said 'I told you so!'.

Red flames flew up behind them, illuminating the monster to the rest of the crowd.

"Oh my god! Wait a minute, it's Paul Bearer!" Vince said before turning his attention towards the tall being next to him. "And that's got to be-that's gotta be Kane!"

Kane stalked towards the cell, he reached the door and ripped it off his fingers with a quick fury. He entered only to hurl the referee into the cage wall.

"Oh my god!" Vince screamed. "He just ripped the door off its hinges!" Vince was in awe at the man.

Kane then stared at his brother, glaring would be a better word, before entering the ring by stepping over the top rope. He stepped forwards, eye to eye with the Undertaker.

"Look at the size of this human being. Wait is that a human being?" Even JR was baffled, it was like staring at another Undertaker but covered up.

"Undertaker staring into the eyes! Of that giant that stands in front of him!" Vince exclaimed. "Is that his younger brother?!"

"He's huge whoever he is! He's as big as the Undertaker." JR pointed out.

Slowly, Kane raised his arms.

"What's this?" Vince was confused at Kane's actions.

With unnatural speed, Kane threw his arms back down to his sides, red fire sprang from all four of the metal corners. The crowd was shocked, the commentators and even the Lord of Darkness himself were startled.

Undertaker looked around at the supernatural power of the man in front of him, and when he turned back he was booted in the gut. He then picked his brother up for a familiar finisher.

"The Undertaker set...set up for Tombstone." Vince wasn't speaking normally but one of shock and awe. Kane the drilled the Phenom with the Piledriver. "Undertaker driven down to the canvas."

Kane stood, he looked towards the crowd as if searching for something, before leaving the ring and the cell.

"This is shocking." JR's voice had some disgust in it.

Vince stumbled over his words trying to summarise what just happened.

The crowd was completely focussed on Kane as were the cameramen and the commentators. None of them realised Shawn crawling across the ring, dragging his broken body towards the Undertaker.

One cameraman spotted this it showed on the commentators' screens.

"Look at Shawn Michaels." JR spotted.

"Crawling out of a pool of his own blood." The stunned silent Lawler finally spoke up. The ref at the same moment was crawling into the ring, when Shawn lifted a single arm to cover the Undertaker's chest.

"Michaels with presence of mind." Vince said. "A bloody mess throwing his arm over the Undertaker's chest." When Vince finished speaking the referee started to count.

"...One!"

"...Two!"

"Come on, come one!" JR was disgusted at the way the arrogant Shawn was about to win and hoped that Taker would kick out.

"...Three!"

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as HBKs music played. The two opponents hadn't moved except for their torso's moving to show they were still breathing.

"Here is your winner, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Finkel announced as the crowd continued to boo and cheer.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack stared.

"Again…" He whispered.

"...Why does that crimson one...Kane feel familiar?"

His question went unanswered.

* * *

 **Well that was Badd Blood: In Your House 1997, I hope that I did the news of Brian Pillman's death in a way that was okay. Jack didn't know Brian personally and hadn't even spoke to him. So I feel he wouldn't be mourning him as a person but as a great wrestler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kansas City, Missouri: Kemper Arena**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack sat in the catering area, casual clothes of a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and white trainers, just visible black socks could be seen. A plain black cap on his head, his hair pulled into a short ponytail. Nearly every single superstar was just on the entrance stage, bowing their heads in silence for respect of Brian Pillman. They had a ten bell salute with the Hart Foundation giving their respects longer than the others, who went into the back. Jack was one of the people who went back in when the salute was over.

There wasn't anyone to face him, however the somber mood that the night started with, Jack didn't have it in him to care about who he'll face next.

"Hey, you alright?" He turned to see Sunny walk up to him. A sad smile on her face.

Jack shrugged, not a smile or a frown on his face. "Fine, just not in the mood to do anything. Haven't got a match or anyone to face. However, I feel that you shouldn't fight after a tribute to respectful wrestler. So I'm just going to just watch RAW is WAR, maybe go to gym for the rest of the night."

Sunny just nodded and hugged him, he wrapped a single arm around her, knowing that it was for her comfort, not his.

However the two didn't notice, another three figures behind them, looking with clear, promise of pain in their eyes.

The three then sprang into action.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

It was just after Godwinns vs the Headbangers match, the commentators were speaking when they heard someone say they heard a loud commotion, with a woman's scream, from their headsets.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we were just told that there is something happening in the catering area backstage. We'll take you there now." Vince informed the TV audience. The screen, and the titantron, showed a cameraman running towards the area.

He turned a corner to show Jack, who the crowd cheered slightly for, his hat nowhere to be seen, being punched and kicked by three offenders.

"Wait that's...that's Tiger Ali Singh, Leif Cassidy and Bob Holly!" JR enlightened the audience.

Jack was still standing with the three men ganging up on the giant from the UK, with Calaway gettin his right hooks into a few of them as well. He didn't see Tiger Ali Singh run behind him and get a steel chair. His hair band then fell out from the constant movement, making his hair fall freely.

Jack was able to uppercut Holly and Cassidy down to the floor when he felt the smack of a steel chair against his shoulder blades. The force made him step forwards but it clearly didn't have any effect.

Ali Singh stood there, shocked at the attack not working. Jack turned around, his hair now covering most of his face, his eyes now glaring with almost murderous intent in them.

Tiger went to attack overhead with the chair but was quickly grabbed by the throat. Jack then grabbed Singh's singlet with his free hand and went to chokeslam him, however a recovered Leif Cassidy low blowed Calaway from behind. Making Jack lose his grip on Singh's throat, the three then ran away, knowing that they couldn't deal a lot of damage right now or even knock him down.

Jack growled and breathed deeply and heavily. Growls started to form as he glared at the direction the three retreated.

It then cut back to the commentators.

"Do those three have a death wish or something?!" Lawler couldn't help but question the sanity of the three men.

"There is strength in numbers King!" JR told him. "Maybe they think they can take Jack Calaway if they have more people."

"That's stupid!" King's voice became louder. "We've seen this Calaway destroy anyone that faces him, even Bob Holly's match had to be stopped due to the referee's decision. I'm surprised Holly isn't injured. Well he's going to be."

* * *

 **In the Arena, On-Screen:**

It was after the British Bulldog had beaten Rocky Maivia and the whole fight between the Nation of Domination and the Hart Foundation, when Jack Calaway's generic rock theme came on.

Some of the crowd cheered while the rest just chatted amongst themselves or took pictures of the wrestler walking down the ramp. Jack had his hoodie and jean jacket over his casual clothing but his hood was down, allowing his hair to flow freely.

"Well he is young Jack Calaway, who was attacked earlier today by the hands of Tiger Ali Singh, Leif Cassidy and Bob Holly." Vince said. "I think we can show you what happened." Replays of the attack earlier showed as Jack entered the ring by stepping over the top rope. He immediately asked for a microphone and turned to stare at the stage.

"You know, when I came to the WWE. I thought this was the top of the wrestling world. A massive beacon of excellence." Jack took a breath. "However, three distinct people decided to jump me from behind." Low booing could be heard from the crowd. "Yeah I know. I actually thought all of the people in this company had balls between their legs." More of the crowd reacted to the statement with cheers. "It seems that you three want to start a fight, but are just cowardly enough to not get the job done. So, and this is what I'm recommending." He leaned on the ropes facing the stage. "Get your balls, if you have any, out of your purses and come out here. Because I'm challenging all of you to a 3-on-1 handicap match."

"What?!" Lawler squeaked as around half the crowd cheered.

"Jack Calaway is calling out the three men who attacked him earlier today." JR explained.

Jack waited and waited, pacing in the ring. He just smiled and stopped in the middle of the ring. "I guess that's not enough for you three. Then how about this, I'll sweeten the deal. I'm challenging all three of you to a street fight." This time all of the crowd cheered, liking the idea of carnage

"Again, what!?" Lawler screamed again.

"Calaway!" JR also raised his voice. "Challenging Leif Cassidy, Tiger Ali Singh and Bob Holly to a street fight!"

Jack waited and glared at the ramp. A minute passed and the crowd got restless and started to boo the three men.

Calaway was visibly angry and spoke again into the microphone. "Well, I guess we have an answer folks." Jack paced around the ring while looking at the crowd. "It seems that they don't have a spine after all." The crowd booed even more loudly.

Jack rolled out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"Well it seems that those three guys are smarter than they look." Lawler said.

"It does seem a bit, if I may say so, cowardly that they would attack young Calaway from behind but don't answer his challenge. Even if they said no, it would be better then giving no answer at all." Vince gave his opinion.

Jack stood on the stage and turned around to look at the audience. Suddenly the crowd became thunderous when they saw Ali Singh, Cassidy and Holly running from the entrance towards Jack with weapon in hand.

Ali Singh had a steel chair in hand and went to strike Jack across the back. The giant from the UK however was quick for his size, and uppercutted Singh.

"It's Tiger Ali Singh! Leif Cassidy and Bob Holly!" JR saw the three men attack Jack with their weapons. A steel pipe in Bob Holly's hand and another steel chair for Cassidy.

Bob went to swing at Jack but he grabbed Holly's arms to stop the momentum. He turned to big boot Cassidy in the face.

"Cassidy's down!" JR roared.

However, the numbers' game caught up as Singh was able to stand, with steel chair in hand, and struck it against the back of Jack's knee.

The impact made Jack's leg buckle slightly but the giant immediately stood back up to his full height.

"And again, the chair had no effect on this giant." Vince said.

Jack turned his head towards Tiger Ali Singh and said some words that weren't audible. Seeing the distraction, Holly kicked Jack between the legs.

"Oh! Low blow by Bob Holly!" Vince said. "Calaway was distracted by Ali Singh's attack and got low blowed by Bob Holly." He commented.

The pain forced Jack to let go of Holly and stagger forwards while holding his kicked manhood, however he still stood on two feet.

Seeing this, Ali Singh grabbed his chair and hit it against the back of Jack's head. This dropped the giant to his hands and knees.

"Calaway's down! A sickening chair shoot to the back of the head!" JR raised his voice. Jack held the back of his head, and stood to his feet but he was visibly dazed. He still held his groin in pain when he felt another chair shot to his back, forcing him to stagger forward again.

Jack was on the edge of the stage, the crowd on their feet, waiting for something extreme to happen.

Jack turned, still hunched over from the low blow, while seeing Ali Singh and Holly getting ready to attack him again. When Leif Cassidy came barreling past the two with his own steel chair, but when Leif went to swing at Calaway's head. Jack swiftly dropped to a crouching position and back body dropped Leif off the stage through cloth covered, wooden tables. Camera flashes went throughout the arena.

The people watching, exclaimed in shock. The tables broke on impact and Leif Cassidy, the crowd cheering and shouting in awe at the sight before them.

"Oh my god!" JR cried out. "Leif Cassidy is thrown off the stage!" The crowd was still cheering that filled the arena. Jack was facing Singh and Holly but moved his head to look behind him at the unconscious body of Leif Cassidy. A camera was able to spot a smirk on the lips of Jack.

"A sick smirk on the face of this young man!" JR had a snippet of distaste in his voice of the sight of a young person, likely gravely injuring someone without an inch of remorse on their face.

Calaway then turned his back towards Ali Singh and Bob Holly who were frozen in fear.

"And Ali Singh, and Holly, frozen in terror." Vince said. Jack simply walked a single step forward that spooked the two, enough for them to flee towards the backstage area. "Now they're running in fear! And who can blame them!"

"I can!" Jerry spoke up. "They started this fight, now that one of them gets hurt, they run away. Cowards, is what they are!"

Jack pursued them, he enjoyed the hunt and wanted to make them sweat, so he only walked at a fast pace after them.

"Now, Calaway stalking after Tiger Ali Singh and Bob Holly." Vince said as a camera kept its' eye on him as he walked past the curtain.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack moved the curtain and saw the two men sprint like the devil was behind them. Jack simply smirked and gained speed into a run of his own.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" He roared at them. The backstage workers moving to the sides, not willing to get in the way. Jack was quickly gaining on the two when they suddenly swerved right, down another hallway.

When Calaway turned to go down the path, he saw the words 'Car Park' with an arrow pointing down the way.

"You ain't leaving here alive arseholes!" He roared at them again.

Jack entered the parking lot to find Tiger Ali Singh and Bob Holly quickly trying to pack their bags in a car. Seeing some unused pipes nearby, Jack grabbed a short metal pipe and walked quickly over to them.

He saw Singh put his bags in the boots and close it, Jack then swung the pipe however Ali Singh saw the reflection of Jack and ducked.

The pipe completely shattered the back window, making shards of glass fly into the car and onto the floor. Jack felt a few shards against his skin but he wasn't paying attention to that.

Tiger then went for another low blow but Jack jumped back.

"Not again you son of a bitch!" He glared at the Indo-Canadian, in the corner of his eyes he saw movement, he turned only to see white powder blown into his eyes.

Jack yelled in shock as he stumbled backwards trying to wipe the powder from his eyes.

Knowing that they only have a moment, Holly, the one who threw the powder, turned to Ali Singh.

"Come on! Let's go!" He ordered. His partner in crime nodded and both entered the car. They drove off with the screeching of wheels telling Jack that they had left.

Seeing just enough, Jack stumbled out of the parking lot, growling at the constant stinging sensation of the powder.

He didn't notice two eyes looking at him.

One grey and the other being a pale pupil.

' _I've found you little brother, I cannot mistake that feeling nor that power within you. We will face each other soon, but first I must deal with our older sibling.'_

* * *

 **Later, Off-Screen:**

"Well, you know how to make a name for yourself." Sunny said as she gave him a water bottle and a tea towel. The two were now in a locker room that was clear of anyone else.

Jack, still covered in white powder, stared confusingly at her while grabbing the bottle, unscrewed the lid and poured it on his head. His clothes getting wet, showing his uncaring side to some things.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his used the towel to help wipe the powder out of his eyes.

Sunny sat next to him. "You're quickly gaining a reputation of an arrogant, brooding and misguided young man."

Jack blinked and turned to face Sunny, who nodded with a mischievous smile. He closed his eyes, exhaled through his nose and leaned his head against the lockers.

"I just want to face a strong individual, someone to challenge me so I can finally have that feeling of battle." Jack said, melancholy in his voice. Sunny, just nudged the young giant.

"Hey, you'll find your challenge one day." She reassured. Jack just scoffed, his aura of sadness disappearing and turned on the screen to watch RAW is WAR.

* * *

 **In the Arena, On-Screen:**

Out in the ring, both young Matt and Jeff Hardy were set for a tag-team match against the Truth Commission when all of a sudden, the lights cut out.

Jim Ross said, "If someone back there is doing this as a joke, it's not funny."

However, the familiar organ instrument of last night started. Fire flew from the stage as the sight of the massive being with a red and black mask, Paul Bearer beside him

"My god, it's Kane! It's Kane and Paul Bearer! Last night, we witnessed Kane literally rip a steel door right off its hinges." JR stopped for a beat as Kane entered the ring by stepping over the top rope.

"This is supposed to be a tag-team match with the Truth Commission but instead we have a monster. The younger brother of the Undertaker or so Paul Bearer says." The monster covered in red and black raised his arms then threw them down to his sides, fire erupted from the ring posts as the lights come back on.

Kane turned towards the Hardy brothers, confirming his targets. "Nobody wanted to believe what Paul Bearer said was true, it looks like seeing is believing." Lawler said as Kane grabbed the two by the throat in each hand.

"Oh no." JR was worried for the Hardy brothers but he couldn't do anything. Kane lifted and threw the brothers down. "Oh double chokeslam!" JR flinched. "With ease. A double chokeslam with ease! This is a seven foot monster that seems to be made of stone or granite." JR finished just as Kane grabbed Matt Hardy by the hair and threw him out of the ring.

Kane then turned to Jeff Hardy and picked him up for a military press with ease, he turned towards Matt before throwing his brother out of the ring and on top of him. The crowd cried out in amazement.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone and said. "Go ahead. Laugh at the fat man! Call me names, stand up, make fun of me, do whatever you want. Here's your chance! Though the one you should be laughing at is the Undertaker. The proof is here! I tried to go back to the Undertaker's side but he refused. He slapped me, called me a liar, he even burned me! But now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the Undertaker's brother, Kane! Take a good look Deadman the whole world saw the look on your face last night at Bad Blood when, for the first time in 22 years, stood face to face with your brother and we could tell by the look in your eyes, you knew it was Kane. Oh yes, he is very much alive. He has one good eye and it's your fault, Undertaker. The 22 years of suffering and hiding out is no more and we thank you for that, Undertaker! Starting with these boys that Kane just annihilated tonight we are going to walk through the World Wrestling Federation, take each wrestler and destroy them one by one until we reach you, Undertaker! That is the reason why Kane is here and we have you to thank. Everytime you look around, you are going to see your brother behind you. Every time you close your eyes to go to sleep, you are going to remember that terrible night, that fire, oh yes the fire! Undertaker welcome to your worst nightmare!" Paul finished his long speech and the two went to leave the ring.

However as soon as JR went to speak about what happened. Paul Bearer walked back into the middle of the ring. A smug smile on his face. "And Undertaker, Kane isn't your youngest sibling that survived the fire."

"What?!" Lawler was shocked, even the crowd was as they started to chatter, the noise filling the arena.

This time Bearer and Kane left the ring with the music if the nearly seven foot tall monster behind them.

"Undertaker has another brother!" Lawler exclaimed.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack raised an eyebrow at the screen. Another brother of the Undertaker? How many did he have? He turned to see Sunny having an almost fearful expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried about her.

She turned to him. "A third brother. Have you seen the Undertaker? Now he has two brothers that are as strong as him." Clearly she was afraid of two supernatural beings running around.

Jack grabbed her shoulders so she'll face him. "Sunny, I will protect you okay? Those brothers won't harm you as long as I live." He promised to her. Sunny just took a breath and nodded.

"Thanks Jack." A smile of appreciation was on her face as the two decided to go back to their rooms.

* * *

 **A/N: I increased the 20 years to 22 years just for timeline reasons but it isn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things.**

 **Also if you're wondering why Undertaker couldn't sense that Jack was his brother. Then you're going to have to wait as I will explain it in a future chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Topeka, Kansas: Landon Arena**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack was walking through the hallways, though he was cautious this time. Not knowing when Ali Singh and Bob Holly were going to attack almost made his blood boil in irritation but, with slight anticipation.

Who knows they might give a good fight this time.

Like last week, he wasn't given an opponent to face tonight, he was just here to see if he can spot the two to deal with them again.

He had just spent his time in the gym or looking through different songs he could use as his new theme, as he found his current theme being too generic, though Jack hadn't found the one he was looking for.

Jack spotted The Hart Foundation talking with one another, huddled in a circle. Jack walked over to them.

"Hey." He greeted. They looked over and nodded.

Davey Boy Smith smiled at the young man, "You adapting to life in the WWF well?" he asked.

Jack nodded, his face still showing no emotion. "Been doing that fine. Just dealing with idiots who thought they could deal with me."

Bret raised an eyebrow at the young giant's remark "You really should deal with that attitude if you want to be friends with people."

Calaway turned to Bret with a standoffish manner. "Look Bret, I get that you're trying to help me to try and go far. But, please leave my business to myself." The small conversation stopped with the veteran and the young giant staring at each other.

Davey Boy Smith, feeling a bit uncomfortable tried to change the subject, "Well!" He said. "Just know that if you need help, we'll be ready and willing to do so."

Jack just sighed and nodded before saying. "Sorry about my attitude Bret, it's just past experiences have made my life a bit difficult to...have friends."

Bret stared and his eyes softened a small bit. "I can understand. I'm just lucky that I had my family here."

The rest of the Foundation nodded and smiled at Bret's words. Jack stared at the sight and wondered if he could've had a family that looked out for one another.

"Well." Jack sniffed and looked away, the momentary weakness forgotten. "I haven't been booked for a match tonight. I'll just hang around the catering area, hope everything goes well for you guys tonight." He waved and turned around.

It was when he turned left into a hallway, Calaway wasn't looking ahead and felt someone impact against his body. He heard a female's grunt and looked down to see a familiar woman fall backwards, thinking quickly, Jack rushed down to wrap his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her up to a standing position.

Taking a second glance at the woman, searching in his head what her name was again.

"E-Excuse me?!" She exclaimed. Jack released her after realising that he was still holding on to her.

"I apologise." He said.

She glared at him, annoyance brimming in her eyes. "You're damn right to apologise. Watch where you're going next time!"

Jack visibly rolled his eyes before speaking back. "You're at fault too. Why don't you look where you're going as well?"

She seemed to take that statement as a personal insult. "What do you mean I'm at fault?!" She screamed.

Jack bent down a bit to stare in her face, he smirked. "What I mean prima donna, is that I'm not the only person at fault." He spoke condescendingly to her, as if a parent telling off a child. "If you had also looked where you were going. Then this whole temper tantrum you're having, wouldn't have happened." After he said this, he remembered her name.

Stephanie McMahon.

Vince's daughter.

' **Wait! This is the woman when he first signed that contract?! She's still annoying! Let me at her!'** The Voice screamed.

' _No!'_ Jack ordered. ' _If I let you at her. You'll kill her. I don't want to piss off the dude who owns this company.'_ Jack just didn't care about The Voice's decision to speak at random moments after a long hiatus.

Stephanie recoiled as if slapped in the face. "Temper tantrum! Don't you know who I am?!" Jack noticed that people were staring at the argument they were having, so he decided to leave with a remark.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She smirked. "A brat having a tantrum at someone not following your orders." He then walked away, not seeing Stephanie close and open her mouth like fish.

"What are you looking at?!" Jack heard her roar behind him.

' _I guess she took it out on the people enjoying the drama.'_ He thought. Now that he was free, Jack made a slight detour to find the people he needed to talk to so he can choose his new theme song.

* * *

 **Later, Backstage**

 **Catering, Off-Screen:**

Jack sat in catering watching the show on a nearby screen. The interview with Bret Hart, with The Hart Foundation with him, and HBK with DX interrupting him. Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels both threw words, with Shawn going on about how he shouldn't face Bret because he's beaten him and Bret tried to goad him into coming to the ring.

Jack tuned out after a while, the argument between the two men didn't interest him all that much. The Owen Hart vs Kama match was just another chapter in the Bret vs Shawn rivalry, immediately making Jack ignore it. The next match didn't even make Jack raise his eyes to the screen, as he was just looked down at a book he was reading.

However, his attention was grabbed when he heard the familiar organ intro of Kane's music. He looked up confused.

' _Wasn't Michaels meant to face Flash Funk?'_ He questioned inwards.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

"That's not Shawn Michaels' music." JR pointed out the obvious.

Suddenly, fire exploded out of the stage, making the audience and the commentators recoil.

"Oh! That could mean only one man, look if you want." Vince warned the people watching at home.

Kane, with Paul Bearer following behind him, walked past the curtain.

As Kane walked down the ramp, Vince spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, here comes Kane."

"He is the seven-foot brother of the Undertaker." JR started. "And Paul Bearer has been speaking long and loud about a challenge made to the Undertaker. Paul Bearer wants the Undertaker to fight his brother Kane." JR finished as Kane slowly entered the ring by stepping over the top rope.

"But what about the other brother that Paul Bearer mentioned?" King pointed out. "Why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he's waiting for the opportune moment to reveal this younger brother of the Undertaker and Kane." Vince offered an explanation. "But did you see the look on the Undertaker's face at the Hell in a Cell when this monster walked down?"

The camera then showed the terrified look on Flash Funk. "And look! Do you see the look on Funk's face?"

Kane walked into the middle of the ring and slowly raised his arms. When his hands reached high above his head, he shot them back down to his sides.

Fires sprouted the metal corners of the ring. Flash Funk dropped to one knee in shock.

"Many people doubted Paul Bearer-" Vince was going to continue when Flash Funk, in an act of bravery or stupidity, Jack didn't know, charged at Kane and gave him a right fist to the face.

Kane didn't move much, no movement suggested that he felt it, only his movement from the punch.

"Flash Funk now-well, Flash has got to defend himself." JR said. Funk tried a different method, he ran towards the ropes and used the momentum to give a more stronger punch. After that, Flash Funk have a spinning heel kick to the face of Kane.

Kane turned his head to the side, as if a puppy seeing something confusing.

"Flash is in for a fight right now." JR commented.

Flash then ran back towards the ropes again, when he went to punch Kane again with momentum. It was stopped in its tracks when Kane grabbed him by the throat.

"Oh wait a minute." Vince said.

"Uh-oh." Both JR and Lawler muttered.

Kane, with one arm, lifted Flash Funk before throwing him back down for a Chokeslam.

"And Kane takes Funk right up and down, with one arm." JR was still taken aback by Kane's strength. "A one arm Chokeslam from the seven foot monster."

The Seven Foot Monster wasn't finished with Flash Funk, he then grabbed Funk by the throat and picked him up, only to then have him in the Tombstone Piledriver position.

"And Kane grabs Funk by the throat." Vince then noticed the position that Funk was in. "Oh no."

"The same thing that Kane did to the Undertaker at Badd Blood." JR reminded the audience.

Kane then dropped to his knees, Flash's head bounced off the canvas; when Kane let him go, Funk dropped to the ring with no movement from his body.

"Oh! Kane, driving Flash Funk head first into the canvas." Vince was now worried at Kane's actions, not wanting Flash to be permanently injured. Kane stood to his full height and stared out to the crowd, Bearer came into the ring with a microphone and a smile on his face.

"Kane wants the Undertaker, an as JR said until he get him, Kane is going to make the Undertaker's life a living hell."

Bearer then spoke to the crowd, his voice, small and weasel-like. "A picture is worth a thousand words. Undertaker, everything you've ever dreamed of. We're gonna take away. Everything that you want to accomplish, we're gonna take away. Human eye has not seen, nor human ear has heard what Kane has in store for his brother, the Undertaker. We're going to stroll through the WWF, just like I said, destroying everything in Kane's path until he meets his brother, face to face." Throughout his speech, Paul's voice kept breaking, adding to everyone's perception of him being a weasel.

"And Undertaker, you will never rest in peace!" He then smirked sadistically. "And your younger brother shall forever be out of your reach!"

Kane's theme started to play as the two exited the ring and back up the ramp.

* * *

 **Backstage, Catering:**

 **Off-Screen:**

He felt his body moving, shaking.

He looked down and saw his hand.

It was trembling.

Not from terror.

It was excitement!

"Yes…." He whispered in delight. "...Another worthy fight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Week**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack was leaning against a crate, lost in his head, thinking about how he was going to make sure that Singh and Holly would agree to his match. Some jeans, a plain shirt, his jean jacket and trainers was all he was wearing.

"E-Excuse me?" A timid voice brought Jack from his thoughts, he looked to the origin of the voice and saw a man trying not to look at Jack in the eyes, the giant looked at the man's attire to see he was a backstage official.

Jack rolled his eyes and stared down at the official. "Yes, what is it?" He asked exasperated and reluctantly, not fully listening to him.

"W-Well, u-ummmm…"

Calaway growled, already tired of the man's stuttering. "If you're not going to say anything then leave."

"W-Wait it's Mr. McMahon he wants to talk to you!" The Official squeaked out in one sentence. Jack blinked at man's statement which, to his credit, the man cleared his throat and tried again for pride's sake. "Ahem! Mr McMahon wants to talk to you in his office." He said without stuttering, though it looked like he had trouble to Jack.

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed. "Fine, where's his office?"

"Down the corridor, take a left then three doors down." The Official stood straight and informed Jack where to go.

Calaway left the Official without another word and followed the worker's directions, quickly finding Vince's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vince's voice could be heard from inside. Jack opened the door and walked inside to see a serious Vince standing behind his desk with Stephanie McMahon standing off to the side.

Jack closed the door behind him and walked in front of the desk and spoke to Vince. "You wished to speak to me ?"

McMahon nodded. "Yes, I heard from several workers that you two had an altercation last week with my daughter Stephanie."

Jack was puzzled and blinked. "I do apologise Mr. McMahon, but I don't remember us having an altercation. It was just a misunderstanding that got a bit heated."

Vince hummed. "That's good." He then turned to Stephanie. "Stephanie, please next time be careful and don't wander off."

"Yes, Daddy." Stephanie nodded.

Vince turned back to Jack. "I also need to talk to you about this issue with Ali Singh and Bob Holly."

"They attacked me and I'll beat them to a bloody pulp. If the bastards can't handle the consequences of their actions then they shouldn't be here." Calaway spoke without thinking.

Vince's eyes shot annoyance as Calaway talked. "First, don't swear in front of my daughter again. Second, _I_ know who should and shouldn't be in this company, and thirdly, I do agree with you. They shouldn't start a fight if they don't want to finish it. So I will set that Street Fight at Survivor Series with you against Singh and Holly."

Nodding in acceptance, Jack asked. "Is there anything else Mr. McMahon?"

Vince shook his head and Jack left the room.

Walking back through the hallway, Jack continued to look around. Hoping the Ali Singh and Holly would turn up so he could tell them the good news.

"Jack!" Turning around, Jack saw Sunny walk up with a smile.

He nodded back. "Yes, Sunny?" The Giant wondered what she wanted.

"Oh, don't give me that." Sunny responded, the smile still on her face. "Just saw you heading out of Mr. McMahon's office, did you get in trouble? I know about the little confrontation with Mr. McMahon's daughter."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, his annoyance already rising. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Yep." A stare from Jack made Sunny quickly add. "I mean, it would spread that someone was shouting at the boss' daughter."

Holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers, Jack gritted out. "We didn't shout at each other, she yelled at me when we bumped into each other. Nothing more."

Sunny nodded with a reassuring smile and gave a pat of his arm. "I know Jack. It's just one of those rumours that goes out of control around here."

Calaway hummed before walking towards the catering.

"Hey wait!" Sunny called out as she quickly caught up with the taller man. "What are you going to do about the rumours?"

"Nothing." Jack replied.

Sunny asked, confusion on her face. "Nothing?"

Nodding, Jack replied. "Yes, I can't stop rumours from being started, and if I do actually try to make people stop talking, then that'll just entice them to keep doing it."

Sunny's brows were raised in amusement. "You know, it's hard to see you as an eighteen year old." Calaway didn't respond to the statement and continued walking.

The two came across the Hart family, the four men talking. Jack went to walk around them when he was stopped by Smith.

"Yes, Bulldog?" Jack was curious what the British wrestler wanted.

"Hello Jack." Bulldog gave a friendly smile. "I know that we haven't talked to each other all that much. However, I just want to come out and ask it. Do you want to join the Hart Foundation?"

Blinking, Jack instinctively looked towards Sunny, who only gave an innocent shrug. Rolling his eyes, Calaway went to immediately decline but stopped.

" _ **Don't."**_ The Voice warned.

" _But…"_ Jack tried to speak.

" _ **They'll just leave you and stab you in the back. You don't need them."**_ The Voice growled, its anger blocking out Jack's senses of the outside world. " _ **It'll just be like Barron Blade all over again."**_

Jack frowned, his mind whirling, trying to force confidence in joining the Hart Foundation. Only he couldn't find any.

"May I have some time to think?"

"Yeah, sure." Owen agreed. "We know that this is a big commitment to ask you, we just felt that since you were new in the WWF. We could help you."

Jack heard that before.

" _ **See, they're just like Barron."**_

Taking a moment, Jack replied with. "Eh, yeah I'll give my answer later." After he had finished speaking, the young man left quickly, grabbing a water bottle on the way out.

He quickly found an empty locker room to sit it, mindlessly rolling a water bottle in his hand and watching RAW on the screen.

Ahmed Johnson and Ken Shamrock, with the Legion of Doom in their corner, lost to Kama and Rocky Maivia, who had the Nation of Domination with them, because of Rick Rude giving the leader of the NOD, Faarooq his briefcase to bash Shamrock in the back.

Jack shook his head. "Weak, the lot of them."

" _ **Why don't you say something that isn't obvious."**_ The Voice said with a snide tone.

Jack scoffed. " _Back again, Voice?"_

" _ **I'll always be here, Jack. It's almost time."**_

Twitching, Jack continued to watch the screen when JR started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Undertaker will break his silence right here tonight. Regarding the situation about his brother, Kane and this mysterious younger brother. We'll hear from the Undertaker tonight."

"Yes, and the leader of the Hart Foundation, will square off against the leader of the Nation of Domination, as Bret 'The Hitman' Hart takes on Faarooq." Lawler advertised.

"And later tonight ladies and gentlemen, champion vs champion. Title for title. Owen Hart facing off against Shawn Michaels." Vince then looked towards the camera. "We're standing right now with the Nation of Domination, we have, Michael Cole."

 _"I wonder if the Hart's will score a victory."_

 _ **"Properly not, there's a reason why that little DX group always gets under the Hart's skin."**_

 _"True."_ Jack agreed. _"But that will be DX's downfall one day. Their arrogance will cost them."_

A knock on the door nearly made Jack jump, his mind too ingrained with the mental conversation.

Walking to the door, he gripped the handle and opened it.

A shadow encompassed his vision before he felt a sharp agonizing sensation on his face; as he found himself back first on the floor. Jack clutched his face, a wetness alerted him and he pulled his hands away to look at them. Blood stained his hands, Jack froze at the sight of them.

" _I'm bleeding…"_ Jack was mentally stunned. " _I've never bleed before."_

"I got him." He heard a voice of someone he didn't recognise.

"Good! Make this boy an example!" Jack heard another voice, he didn't know who that was.

Looking over, Jack saw a muscled dark-skinned man with tattoos on his pectorals and arms, wearing a thin strapped singlet, black boots, knee-pads and kickpads, with a white and black pattern around his right thigh. Finally, a black hat with patterns of green, yellow and red that was covering black hair, and a goatee-mustache combination around his mouth.

In his hands was a steel pipe, a small dash of blood that Jack realised was his. The man raised it again, and brought down on Calaway's head again.

Jack saw nothing but blackness.

 **On-Screen:**

Just after Michael Cole had shown the destruction of the Nation of Domination's locker room, the camera cut to an irate Faarooq screaming at the commentators.

"Is this your idea of a multi-racial company? You just got through saying there was no racism in WWF, right? Did you say that?!" Vince was gobsmacked at what was happening, he tired to calm down Faarooq but he couldn't get a word in. "Let me ask you a question, are you a racist?!"

Behind them, the other members of the Nation exited the ring, and in Kama Mustafa's and D'Lo Brown's hands, were the feet of Jack Calaway. They dragged the young man by the feet onto the stage.

"Oh my god, that's Jack Calaway!" JR noticed, horrified at the state of the young man. His face was a crimson mask with drips covering his chest, his nose was crooked and around one of his eyes was swollen. "What have you done?!" He demanded of Faarooq.

"The WWF won't do anything about the racism in this company, so we'll fix it! This boy will be an example." Faarooq then turned around and entered the ring with a microphone.

The other three members walked around the ring, Calaway still being dragged by Kama and D'Lo. The ended leaving the teenager next to the commentator table a bloody mess. Immediately, numerous doctors and officials swarmed the prone Calaway.

"I was meant to face Bret Hart later tonight." The Leader of the Nation yelled into the microphone, his anger visible for all to see. "But you know what, I'm gonna take care of this right now." The crowd booed the group with venom, seeing them attack a young man as well as an innocent one at that caught them in a frenzy. "And I will tell you the reason why. Right here in the WWF, just like I thought all along, is nothing but racism. See, my eyes don't see in colour, my eyes see in black and white; and you're going to tell me to leave this country. This country was built on the back of a black man." The audience continued to howl and jeer at the group.

Meanwhile, Jack was being tended to by the doctors, one checking his head ordered a few officials but it wasn't caught on camera. Those officials nodded and ran around the ring and back up the ramp.

"Well, Bret Hart. We're gonna settle this right now." Faarooq then faced the stage. "So get your pale ass ou-"

The sound of guitars filled the arena as the entire Hart Foundation charged down the ramp. the crowd, despite their animosity for the Hart Foundation, cheered for the Canadians and British wrestler.

"And here comes the Hart Foundation: British Bulldog, Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Owen Hart and Bret Hart, the WWF Champion!" JR said.

"And if the Hart Foundation is responsible for what happened in the Nation's locker room, then yes, I would have said that I hope Faarooq kicks Bret Hart's keister. However, this attack on the young, newly signed wrestler by the Nation, is taking it too far."

"Of course it's too far!" JR yelled back, as if saying something obvious.

Bret Hart entered the ring and immediately started to fight Faarooq. "Here we go." Vince said.

Both the British Bulldog and Owen Hart continued to go around the ring, while Neidhart stayed at Bret's side of the ring.

When they reached the doctors Bulldog immediately questioned the officials. "What happened?"

"He's still breathing, just unconscious. A broken nose, an orbital fracture." The doctor diagnosed, before spotting something. "There's something wrong with his jaw, where's that stretcher?!" The doctor questioned forcefully.

"Wankers." Bulldog swore in frustration, attacking someone that didn't do anything, especially someone that was young made him pissed.

"It's alright, we'll get them." Owen said, patting Bulldog on the arm.

Meanwhile Bret Hart and Faarooq's match had begun, the two throwing right hands until the Leader of the Nation was able to catch Hart with a strong uppercut, dropping the WWF Champion.

"Bret Hart is cold, ladies and gentlemen. Bret Hart was not ready for this matchup." Vince said, however, his eyes were still on Calaway to his left. Keeping an ear out to what they were saying. "And from what I can hear ladies and gentlemen, Jack Calaway is injured: A broken nose, orbital fracture and they said there was something wrong with his jaw."

"Despicable." JR was outraged at the Nation's actions. He might have not liked most of the man's attitude, but he felt Calaway had potential to be a top star and could learn to be a fantastic wrestler.

The crowd then stood on their feet when they saw another group walk down the ramp.

"Wait a minute." Vince was not happy with the people walking down the ramp. "What's this? Oh no?"

"It's D-Generation X." Lawler confirmed for the TV audience.

As DX continued to step towards the ring, HBK was seen waving arrogantly to the audience.

In the ring Bret Hart was beaten down by Faarooq and was irish whipped into the corner hard. Hart bounced off, stunned and was on the receiving end of a rear naked choke. However, Bret was able to get some breathing room with a sitting jawbreaker, using his head as the point of impact. Both men fell to the canvas, the sudden attacks from both men stunned each other for a moment.

The commentators didn't call the match, they were more focused on DX and what they were going to do.

D-Generation X circled the ring, and stood by the commentators, with HBK sitting on top of the table.

"Now see, I knew Bret Hart was a lot of things but I didn't know he was a racist. Now, you've seen it, what he did to the Nation's locker room, pure racism running rampant here in the World Wrestling Federation." HBK then pointed to the still unconscious Calaway. "Look at this here, because of Bret Hart's racism, a young man was brutally taken out."

In the ring, both men stood and continued to brawl, Bret then went to irish whip Faarooq only for it to be reversed. When Hart came back, Faarooq bent over to back body drop the Champion, only to meet Hart's boot to his face, dropping the Nation's leader.

"Now the Heartbreak Kid feels the need to be the World Wrestling Federation Champion, the WWF needs a champion that sees no colour, that sees no race, that sees nothing. And there's nothing to represent the World Wrestling Federation as a man, as an honest religious man, that knows no greed, no religion, no colour."

Bret Hart grabbed Faarooq's legs, teasing the Sharpshooter, getting the crowd to become excited. Only for him to drop and headbutt Faarooq's stomach. Hart stood and in the corner of his eye, saw Michaels, his face scowled and Bret quickly exited the ring.

"Hey Bret Hart." HBK greeted innocently.

"You better look out, Shawn." JR warned HBK his tone suggested that he did so reluctantly.

Bret Hart tried to go for Shawn, however he was held back by the three Nation member.

"Bret Hart! Bret Hart trying to get over here to Michaels!" Vince screamed animatedly. From off-screen, Owen, Jim and Bulldog rushed the Nation, striking at them with hammer fists and forearms. Michaels however, moved out of the way and sauntered to the other side of the ring, a smile on his and Hunter's face. "And Shawn Michaels is on his way back." Bret Hart saw HBK running away and chased after him. The crowd getting fired up, hoping that the two would fight. The other Hart and Nation members continuing to fight at ring side.

"All hell is breaking loose!" Was the last sentence spoken before the show went to commercial.

When the show came back on the air, Bret Hart was back to fighting Faarooq. The Nation leader was on the top turnbuckle and Bret Hart quickly charged him.

"We're back, ladies and gentlemen, we're live and Faarooq coming down from the top rope!" Vince said as Faarooq jumped only to get a fist to the stomach for his troubles. Making Faarooq land on his front in pain. "There's Bret Hart levelling Faarooq in the midsection." A camera shot showed Jack Calaway being taken up the ramp on a large stretcher. "And we see here, the young wrestler Calaway being carted out by doctors. Jack Calaway having been attacked by the Nation of Domination, to 'make an example' out of him after their locker room was destroyed with slurs on their walls." Vince recalled.

"It's heinous if you ask me, attacking a young man like that." JR said, his voice containing venom.

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

"Where's the ambulance?!"

"It's arriving now."

Backstage was hectic, numerous officials dragged the stretcher to the parking area, doctors held a breathing mask to his face.

"It's here!" A yell was heard, the medical team rushed towards the yell.

They didn't see the mismatched eyes of Kane looking at them from afar, his fists clenched and shook with fury. Around him, the air turned boiling, sweat poured down the face of nearby backstage workers and a feeling of terror rose up their spines.

As his younger brother was carried into the ambulance, Kane twisted swiftly and marched back into the secluded section of the large parking area, travelling to the car that his father, Paul Bearer, and he used.

Looking over, Kane spotted the vehicle that he and his father used. The short, obese man that was his father showed off his paranoia by constantly looking over his shoulder and a permanent thin layer of sweat on his face.

Kane wasn't proud of being Paul Bearer's son, the ones who took care of him in his childhood, Mr and Mrs. Calaway, were his parents. He was only with Paul Bearer because the man gave him the opportunity to hurt his older brother.

But now his little brother was hurt, the man he promised to meet when the business with their older brother was complete, only now he might not have that chance.

So he made a choice.

"Kane! There you are my boy!" Paul's little voice greeted him. "What's say we cause some more mayhem to get your brother's attention."

Kane answered with a shake of his head.

Bearer, confused, stammered out. "W-What do you mean no?"

Looking inside the car, Kane took out a pen and paper and wrote something down before showing his father.

 _I want to go to the hospital._

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Paul screeched, a pathetic sound escaped him as he searched around. Kane mentally shook his head at the pitiful man. Bearer then stared at Kane with thinly veiled thinned anger, however after a moment, Paul's eyes changed. Like he just realised something. "Y-Y-You want to visit that boy, don't you?"

Kane nodded.

Paul's lips went up into a reluctant smile. "O-Okay, then. That's good! That shows you're a better brother than the Undertaker, that's for sure!"

" _Yes."_ Kane thought. " _I am a better older brother."_

 **On-Screen:**

It was backstage, inside a darkly lit room. The Undertaker was staring at the wall, a hand leaning against the wall.

"For over twenty years now, I've walked the face of the earth, covered by a dark cloud." His voice was sorrowful, showing a hint of vulnerability. "Carrying the grief of a family lost, and in one moment's time, one of the brothers that I had lost forever or so it seemed, is standing before me." He faced the camera, anger filling his eyes. "And as I looked into his eyes, I didn't see the love of a long-lost brother but the hatred of a man whose mind has been poisoned." His eyes watered with unshed tears as memories of a forgotten time came pouring back into the forefront of his mind.

"And, yes Paul, you can rest assured that I am living in hell. For when I looked into his eyes, I saw the demon, but however you've poisoned his mind and whatever you've told him of his older brother. It doesn't matter, for I will never fight my own flesh and blood. I will never fight Kane." His eyes continued to stare into the camera, his vulnerable soul nearly being seen through his words. "And Paul, you say mine and Kane's brother, the youngest of us is still alive. However, I do not believe you. He was a baby when the fire burned down our home, I tried to save him. Hoping to at least save a member of our family, but I could not. But if he is indeed alive, then I will make sure, Paul, that you won't poison his mind with lies." The Undertaker growled before leaving the room.


End file.
